Stepping Out of the Shadows
by monkies ate my sisters
Summary: All his life, Naruto has lived in the shadow of the man he hates the most, his father, Minato. With his journey beginning tomorrow, Naruto can't wait for his chance to defeat his father! There's just one problem...he failed the Trainer's School exam.
1. The First Step

Hello folks! I actually had this story up a long time ago, but took it down to tweak it! Well, I never really got around to that, so I decided to just rethink the entire plot! But before we begin, I have to give credit where credit is due!

**Agurra of Darkness **came up with the pairing, Maylene's back story, and a Pokemon that Naruto will catch later on! Thanks Agurra!

And before we begin, I have to say one thing: NO, there will NOT be and Vulpix or Ninetails in this story! It's really overused.

Okay, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Pokemon!

* * *

"_Dragonite, use Hyper-Beam!"_

_  
"Nite!" the Pokemon shouted as it fired its attack, hitting an Infernape dead-on and knocking it to the ground, out-cold._

"_What this?! Could we be seeing a comeback?! What will Naruto do now that his Infernape is defeated?!" an announcer called from his booth while the crowd roared in excitement._

_Naruto returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball and grabbed a new one. Glaring, he looked across the stadium field at the man he was battling. The blonde man smirked at him._

_Naruto threw the Pokeball into the field, "Go, Empoleon, use Blizzard!"_

_Empoleon jumped out onto the field and fired the attack, hitting Dragonite instantly and encasing it in a block of ice._

_The referee on the field held up a flag towards Naruto, "Dragonite is no longer able to battle! The winner and new champion is Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_Naruto jumped for joy and called back Empoleon. Seconds later he was surrounded by reporters, calling his name and asking questions._

"_Naruto…"_

"_How does it feel to have finally beaten your father?"_

_Naruto grinned, "It feels great!"_

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto ignored the voice calling his name, "I can't believe it's finally happening! I've dreamed of this moment for so long! I feel invincible right no—"_

"_NARUTO!!!"_

_(End Dream)_

Naruto jolted awake to find an angry Iruka glaring at him and the class laughing at him. Frowning he rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock before turning back to Iruka. He still had another hour of this torture known as Trainer's School to go…

"I'm glad you decided to wake up, Naruto. Now, would you be so kind as to list all the evolutions of Eevee?" Iruka asked.

Naruto gulped, "Um…sure, there's Vaporeon…and Jolteon…and Espeon…"

"If you paid attention in class you'd be able to list these easily," Iruka sighed, "And you wouldn't have the lowest grades in the class."

"Hey, it's not my fault class is so boring!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah! It's not his fault he's stupid!" Kiba laughed as the class joined him.

"Hey, come over here and say that to my face!" Naruto shouted, standing from his chair and turning to Kiba.

"Naruto, sit down! Kiba, don't pick fights with people!" Iruka ordered, only to be ignored.

"I have a better idea! Why don't we battle?" Kiba smirked, "Oh, that's right, you don't have any Pokemon!"

"I don't need Pokemon to kick your ass!" Naruto snapped back.

"ENOUGH!!" Iruka shouted, "Everyone calm down! Just because you kids are close to graduation, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! Class is still going until tomorrow after the test! Now sit down!"

Naruto grumbled, but obeyed the order, sitting down in his chair reluctantly.

"Now, as I was saying, tomorrow you will all graduate and receive your own Pokedex from Professor Sarutobi," Iruka spoke, "And the top three students will receive their choice of three Pokemon."

"Of course, that'll be me!" Kiba declared boastfully.

"Kiba, you and I both know that isn't true," Iruka replied, causing Kiba to turn red and the class to laugh. Naruto smirked as he chuckled. Iruka may have been strict, but he was always the nicest teacher to Naruto.

Iruka looked to the clock and, seeing they had fifty-minutes left, smiled, "Okay guys, since you've been such a great class, I'm going to let you out early! Remember, you have the graduation exam tomorrow, so make sure you're ready!"

Naruto didn't waste anytime to grab his backpack and rush out the door, leaving the class behind.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the road to his home. Konoha wasn't really a big town compared to others in the Sinnoh region. The closest town was Twinleaf Town, and that was about ten miles due east. It was quiet, peaceful and, in Naruto's opinion, boring.

Naruto decided to take a short cut through the town park to get to his apartment faster, which meant he had to see the thing he hated most. Walking through the middle of the park, he laid his eyes on it for what seemed to be the millionth time. A statue, depicting all the Pokemon League champions from Konoha…and one in particular made Naruto boil with rage.

Naruto glared at the most recent figure and current champion, Minato Namikaze.

'_Bastard…' _Naruto thought before storming off, leaving the statue without a second glance. It was no secret that Naruto hated his father with a passion. Why wouldn't he? His father had left him and his mother when he was only 4 to go become the champion. One year later, his mother, Kushina, passed away, leaving Naruto alone.

'_But did he show up then?! No…' _Naruto growled mentally.

Sarutobi had taken Naruto in that day. The day Minato left was the last Naruto had heard from his father—he didn't even show up for his mother's funeral. Ever since the day Minato became champion, adults only saw him as his father's son. Half of them didn't even know his name, they only knew he was "Minato's boy."

Now the kids, on the other hand, didn't see his father or him—only a screw-up that didn't have a single Pokemon. Most of his classmates had already received their first Pokemon from their families.

"Boss! Boss!"

Naruto sighed as he turned to face the boy running towards him, "Yeah, Konohamaru, what's up?"

Konohamaru panted as he came to a halt before him, "…I…It's…your…D…Dad…"

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"H…He's on the television right now!" Konohamaru declared, "C'mon, I'll show you!"

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he finished reading over a report sent to him by Rowan. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he had been battling with Pokemon and earning his way up the ladder to champion. Turning towards a trophy and picture of himself and his Pokemon, he glanced over the label on the glimmering prize.

_Pokemon League Champion_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

Sarutobi smiled lightly as he heard his front door open before slamming shut, "How was school today, Naruto?"

"No time, Jiji!" Naruto called as he ran into the room and looked towards the television that was placed on a table by the wall, "Turn up the volume!"

Sarutobi grasped the remote and did so, frowning slightly when Minato appeared on the screen, grinning as he talked to a reporter.

"_And how are you preparing for this years Pokemon League challenge, Minato?"_

_Minato laughed, "My team and I have been training to take on any challenge! I'm looking forward to this years League!"_

"_Are you worried someone might take your place as champion from you?"_

"_Not at all!" Minato laughed before turning to face the camera, "Hey, to all you trainers out there, consider this a challenge request! I want a good battle this year! I'll be waiting!"_

_The reporter giggled as she turned to face the camera, "As we all know, only the winner of the Pokemon League tournament earns the right to face the Elite 4 and Champion! Who will it be this year? Stick with us as we cover the Pokemon League to find out!"  
_

Sarutobi turned off the television and turned to face Naruto, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto glared at the television, "A challenge, huh? That's what you want? Then I'll give you one…and take that championship away from you! Tomorrow, I start my own Pokemon journey, right, Jiji?"

Sarutobi smiled warmly, "Yes, you do, Naruto. But now, it's time for dinner. Let's go eat, okay, boys?"

Konohamaru and Naruto nodded and ran out of his office, leaving Sarutobi alone. Sarutobi turned the television on again in time to catch a news report.

"_Today, archaeologists discovered a rare item with text inscribed on it in the Solaceon Ruins. Archaeologists have named the item the "Mind Plate", for it seems that it boosts the power of psychic type Pokemon. Researchers didn't get the chance to study it for long, for it was stolen from them exactly one hour after finding it…in other news…"_

Sarutobi frowned and turned it off, _'Mind Plate? Why would someone steal something like that…?'_

"Hey, Jiji, you coming or not?!"

Sarutobi laughed, "Yes, yes, I'm coming Naruto."

* * *

Naruto gulped as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He had been too excited to sleep last night, so he was lucky he wasn't out-cold in dreamland while everyone else took their test. Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had finished and were waiting for the rest of the class.

Naruto kept scanning over the test, hoping to find any single question he could answer—he couldn't find any.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!' _Naruto thought, _'C'mon, there has to be at least ONE I can answer!'_

Naruto looked up to see Choji and Shino hand in their tests, followed by Hinata and Ino.

'…_I guess I don't have a choice…' _Naruto thought as he began to answer questions at a quick pace, _'I really hope guessing works…'_

* * *

Sarutobi smiled as he stood before the students of the Trainer's School, "I am happy to stand before you all today and personally welcome you to the life of a Trainer. Some of you will try to tackle the Gyms, while others may be future Coordinators, but it will be Pokemon that brings us all together. Congratulations to those who have graduated and I look forward to hearing of your accomplishments!"

The students cheered before running off to their families, excited that tomorrow would be the start of their journey. Sarutobi walked off the stage he stood on. Naruto hadn't passed, nor had he showed up for the graduation ceremony. Sarutobi sighed. He had a feeling he knew where Naruto was...

* * *

Sarutobi smiled sadly as he looked at Naruto. Naruto was in the park, ignoring the twilight sky to stare at the statue of his father. People passing by didn't seem to notice him, as they walked past him as if he was invisible.

"I thought you'd be here…Naruto," Sarutobi said as he walked up next to him.

"…I failed the test, Jiji…" Naruto said, "…I can't go on my journey…I can't raise any Pokemon…I can't face my father…I can't get out of his shadow…"

"…There may be one way that you can…" Sarutobi sighed, "But it would place you at a large disadvantage, much larger a one than if you were simply to wait one more year."

Naruto didn't waste a second to respond, "I don't wanna wait another year, Jiji! Please, I'll take that disadvantage if it means I can start my journey!"

"…If you choose to do this, you will never be given a Pokedex."

"I don't care!" Naruto declared, "I can go on without a Pokedex!"

"You will not receive a starter Pokemon."

"I can catch a Pokemon myself!" Naruto replied.

"…and it may be impossible for you to register yourself as a trainer from Konoha."

Naruto didn't lose the determined look in his eyes, "I don't care about any of that, Jiji! So what if I'm at a disadvantage?! I'll just have to work a little bit harder to catch up!"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto for a minute before smiling, "Very well, then. Come with me."

* * *

"What is this, Jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room he was in. He had never been in the basement of Jiji's lab before. Filling it were rows upon rows of different eggs.

"This is where I keep the Pokemon eggs, Naruto," Sarutobi answered as he began searching the rows.

"Pokemon eggs?" Naruto called out questioningly.

"You really didn't pay that much attention in class, didn't you?" Sarutobi laughed, "Pokemon come from eggs, Naruto. Now where did I place that one egg…? Ah, here it is! Since you can't get a started Pokemon, Naruto, I'd like you to have this. Consider it a gift from me."

Sarutobi passed Naruto an egg with a yellow design on it. Naruto looked at it with a curious gaze, "What Pokemon is inside it, Jiji?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Telling you would spoil the surprise, Naruto. Inside the egg you are holding is the descendent of my very first Pokemon. Now, you'll have to be very careful with that egg, Naruto, it is very delicate."

"I will, Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the egg, "Hello, whatever you are! You're my first Pokemon!"

Sarutobi chuckled, "I have had that egg for a little while now, so it should be close to hatching. When it does hatch, you will have your first Pokemon! But before that, here, take these."

Naruto blinked as he looked at items Sarutobi had placed in his hands, "Pokeballs?"

"The Pokemon on the route to Sandgem Town are weak enough to be caught without battling sometimes. If you come across a Pokemon and your egg hasn't hatched yet, try catching it," Sarutobi explained, "Now get to bed—you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Sarutobi asked as he watched Naruto grab his backpack.

"Nope! I'm good to go, Jiji!" Naruto grinned.

"Not yet!"

Naruto and Sarutobi looked to see Konohamaru, grinning ear to ear, running towards them with a package in his hands.

"Hey, Boss!" Konohamaru shouted, "Jiji and I got you a going-away-present!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the package Konohamaru put in his hands.

Sarutobi laughed, "If you want to be taken seriously, you have to dress the part! I hope everything fits alright… You can change upstairs before leaving."

Naruto nodded and ran upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down. Naruto wore a black bandana and jacket with a white shirt underneath it and jeans.

"It's great, guys! Thank you both!" Naruto grinned as he laced up his new running-shoes.

"Just be sure to call us when you get to Sandgem town!" Konohamaru grinned, offering a thumbs-up.

"I will! Next time you see me in person, I'm going to be the champion!" Naruto grinned before rushing out the front door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was grinning ear from ear as he walked down the road,_ 'Just one more block, and my journey begins!'_

Naruto turned the corner of a shop and…

*BUMP*

Naruto groaned in pain as he glared at the person who bumped into him, "Watch where you're going, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke glared back, "Why don't you watch where you're going?! Don't you have an old man to run back to?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm starting my journey today! Not even seeing you is going to make this day bad!"

"Starting your journey? You failed the exam!" Sasuke spoke, "You have to go back to school for another year!"

"Not this time!" Naruto declared, "I'm starting my journey today! I just don't get a Pokedex or a starter, but I don't need them!"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh, I see…you're a drop-out."

Naruto growled, "What you call me?!"

"A drop-out, Dobe," Sasuke smirked as he began to walk away, "I don't really care if you're starting your journey, just don't get in my way."

Naruto growled as he watched him go, before continuing on down the road, _'I'll show him as soon as I beat my dad!'_

Naruto looked up the road and grinned at the sign he saw.

_Route 201_

* * *

"…How far away is Sandgem Town anyway?!" Naruto shouted as he continued to walk down the dirt road. If this is what one called adventure, it was incredibly dull. All he had been doing is walking down the road, no sign of any Pokemon or trainers.

Naruto sighed, "I just want something to happen!"

Naruto suddenly felt his backpack shift to the side, and then to the other. Blinking in confusion, Naruto took off his pack and looked inside it to see the egg he had received wobbling.

'…_That works…'_ Naruto thought as a crack appeared on the egg, then another. One pointed, yellow ear popped out before the entire shell broke apart revealing a small, yellow mouse with pink cheeks.

Naruto blinked, "And you are?"

"Pichu!" the Pichu exclaimed small Pokemon.

"Pichu. Got it…" Naruto mumbled before grabbing a Pokeball from his pack, "Okay, Pichu, from today on, we're gonna be partners! How does that sound?"

"Pi!" Pichu shouted, jumping up and down.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Energetic little guy, aren't you?"

"Chu!" Pichu nodded before he was beamed into the Pokeball.

Naruto looked at the Pokeball with a grin on his face, "My first Pokemon… it's time to catch another!"

That said, Naruto took off down the road at a quicker pace…he got about five feet before he tripped on something and collided head first with the road.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, "What the…?"

Looking for what had tripped him, Naruto found a yellow Pokemon that was snoring lightly.

"Abra…" the Pokemon snored.

Naruto grinned, _'Okay…now I've just gotta quietly sneak up on him and nab him!'_

Naruto quietly took three steps toward the Abra before leaping at him, only to fall face first on the ground and find the Abra nowhere in sight. Scanning the area, Naruto found it resting against a tree, sleeping away. Leaping at it once more, Naruto's face connected with the tree and the Abra disappeared again.

"Um…Do you need some help?"

Naruto turned to find a short haired, pink-haired girl around his age. She wore a blue, sleeveless top with white sweat-pants with a pink stripe running down both legs. On her hands she had blue, fingerless gloves and on her feet…well, she went barefoot.

"No…I've got this!" Naruto shouted as he leapt at the Abra again, gaining the same results, "…Okay, so what did you have in mind?"

The girl giggled, "What Pokemon do you have with you?"

Naruto fished out Pichu's Pokeball, "Just one—Pichu."

"Pichu? Try having Pichu paralyze that Abra," the girl spoke.

Naruto nodded, "Go, Pichu!"

The Pokemon leaped out of the Pokeball and onto the grass. Looking around, Pichu spotted the Abra and grew a determined look in his eyes.

"Now give him an order!" the girl called.

"Pichu use…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at Pichu, "…What attacks do you know?"

"Pichu?" Pichu looked at him with a curious gaze.

The girl sighed, "Try Thundershock!"

Naruto nodded, "Pichu, use Thundershock!"

Pichu nodded before jumping into the air and launching the attack at the Abra. The attack hit dead on, shocking the Abra back a few feet and leaving it paralyzed.

Naruto grinned as he threw a Pokeball at the Abra, "Got ya!"

The Pokeball hit the Abra on the head before locking him inside and wiggling three times before settling down. Naruto ran up to the Pokeball and pick it up, grinning widely. Pichu was dancing in happiness next to his trainer.

Naruto picked Pichu up and hugged him, "Alright, you were great, little buddy!"

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as he shocked Naruto to a crisp.

"W-What…was…that…for?" Naruto spoke in between coughs.

The girl giggled, "Pichu's cheeks can't hold electricity that well. He'll let out sparks whenever he's scared or happy. Congratulations on your capture, by the way. Are you a new trainer?"

Naruto sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

The girl giggled again, "Only a little. My name is Maylene."

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned, "…Maylene? Why does that sound familiar?"

Maylene stiffened, "Um…well, Maylene is a common name, you know? You probably just heard it somewhere before!"

"If you say so…" Naruto replied.

"…Now that I think about it, you seem pretty familiar, yourself," Maylene spoke, "There's something about you're looks that ring a bell…"

This time, Naruto stiffened, "Well, I don't really stick out too much. There must be plenty of people who look like me!"

"No, I'm sure of it…" Maylene mumbled, "Now I remember! You look just like…"

Naruto froze, _'Please don't say Minato! Please don't say Minato!'_

"…Volkner!" Maylene declared, "You look just like him!"

"Volkner?" Naruto shot her a confused look.

"He's the Gym-Leader of Sunnyshore City!" Maylene replied, "Anyway, if you're a new trainer, where are you from?"

Naruto grinned, "I'm from Konoha! I just got started today, actually, and I need to get to Sandgem Town before the Pokemon Center closes down there! You wouldn't happen to know the way, would you?"

"Actually, I'm heading there myself!" Maylene smiled, "We can go together! We'd better hurry, though, the sun's going down…"

* * *

"Finally, civilization!" Naruto grinned as he ran into Sandgem Town, "Hey, Maylene, we made it!"

Maylene walked up to Naruto with a smile on her face, "That's great! It was getting late. We'd better get to the Center fast."

Naruto and Maylene took three steps forward before Naruto froze and spun around.

Maylene shot Naruto a curious look, "Hm? What's wrong, Naruto?"

"…Nothing. Let's get to the Pokemon Center," Naruto replied before walking ahead of Maylene, _'I was sure of it…someone was standing there a minute ago…'_

After the two had walked off, a figure emerged from the shadows of the forest, "…Minato's boy has become a trainer? Quite interesting…"

* * *

"Ah, good to see you made it safe and sound, Naruto!" Sarutobi smiled on a computer screen at Naruto, who was grinning into the telephone connected to it.

"Not only did I make it safely, I made some new friends!" Naruto grinned, "Pichu, Abra, and Maylene!"

"Maylene?" Sarutobi blinked, "Who is Maylene?"

"She's this girl I met on my way here, Jiji!" Naruto smiled, "She's really nice, too! If it wasn't for her, I'd never have caught Abra!"

Sarutobi smiled, "I see… I don't suppose I could speak to Maylene for a moment?"

Naruto grinned, "Sure! Maylene was talking to Nurse Joy a minute ago, I'll got get her!"

"Naruto, you're Pokemon are healed!" Maylene called to her friend as she walked over to him and handed him two Pokeballs, "Who is he?"

"Good timing, Maylene! This is the guy who raised me! His name is Sarutobi, but I just call him Jiji! He wanted to talk to you about something!" Naruto smiled.

"…I see," Maylene mumbled, "Um, Naruto, could you go see if my Pokemon are healed yet, while I talk to him?"

"Of course!"

As soon as Naruto was out of range, Maylene turned to face Sarutobi, "What did you need to talk to me about, Professor?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "I believe you know what I need to talk to you about, Maylene. Veilstone City has been short a Gym-Leader and everyone has been looking for you. Why are you in Sandgem Town when you should be home taking care of your Gym?"

Maylene frowned and grew a sad look in her eyes, "I…I'm not cut out to be a Gym-Leader. Ever since I took the position, the Veilstone Gym kept getting lost after lost…and then _he_ showed up."

"You mean Paul?" Sarutobi asked, "I heard from the Black-Belt-Brothers about your battle with him. That boy seems…overwhelmingly cruel…to win a battle is one thing, but to mock one afterwards is unacceptable. If you need a break from being a Gym-Leader, I understand. It can be quite the demanding position, especially for one as young as you. Perhaps traveling a bit with Naruto would do you some good."

Maylene sighed, "I think you're right…maybe I do need a break."

"Well, I'm sure your father will be happy to hear your safe," Sarutobi smiled, "Try to keep an eye on Naruto—he can be a bit of a handful at times."

"Really? He seems okay…" Maylene commented.

"He is a nice boy with a good heart…but he can be a bit hardheaded at times," Sarutobi smiled, "Please tell him that both Konohamaru and I wish him luck on his journey. Goodnight, Maylene."

"I will, Professor," Maylene smiled, "Goodnight."

Maylene turned to find Naruto walking back to her, three Pokeballs in his hands.

"They're all healed!" Naruto declared as he gave the Pokeballs to her, "So, what did Jiji need to talk to you about?"

"Oh, it was nothing!" Maylene smiled, "I guess we'd better see about getting a room for the night, then."

"Well, well, well… Look who finally showed up!"

Naruto and Maylene turned to find Kiba grinning at them, with Shikimaru and Choji behind him.

Shikimaru let out a sigh, "I knew this journey would be troublesome…but what are you doing here, Naruto? You failed the exam."

"Failed the exam?" Maylene turned to Naruto with a curious look, "What's he talking about?"

Kiba smirked, "He's talking about how Naruto didn't even graduate from Trainer's School! He's a drop-out!"

"So what if I didn't pass the test?!" Naruto shouted, "I'm still a better trainer than you could ever hope to be! And where's Sasuke-teme?"

"Sasuke said he was going to Oreburgh City and Shino was headed towards Eterna Forest to look for Bug Pokemon," Choji replied, "Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all heading to Hearthome City to register as Coordinators."

"Hey! Don't just brush me off like that!" Kiba snapped, "We have some unfinished business! You've caught some Pokemon by now, right? Then let's have a battle!"

Naruto smirked, "You're on! My new Pokemon will beat yours easily!"

Maylene tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Naruto, before you try to send Pichu into a battle, you should know that it is still just a ba—"

"Hurry up and choose your Pokemon!" Kiba interrupted, "I'll be waiting for you outside!"

Naruto growled, "You're gonna regret this, Kiba!"

Maylene sighed as she watched Naruto storm out of the Pokemon Center. She was beginning to see what the Professor meant when he said Naruto could be hardheaded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikimaru sighed as he stood between the two hot-headed trainers. How he got drag in to be the referee, he didn't really know. All he knew was that the sooner this ended, the sooner he could get to sleep.

"This is a one on one Pokemon battle," Shikimaru drawled lazily, "The battle will end when one Pokemon is unable to continue. Since Kiba challenged Naruto, Kiba will send out his Pokemon first."

Maylene stood behind Naruto with a concerned look on her face, "Naruto, listen to me! If you use Pichu, this won't end well!"

Naruto shot her a grin, "Don't worry, Maylene! Kiba will be a push-over! Besides, I want to see what Pichu can do!"

"But…"

"Hey, enough chatting with your girlfriend and lets get a move on!" Kiba shouted as he threw his Pokeball, "Tear him to pieces, Akamaru!"

The Pokeball hit the ground and out came a small, brown, puppy-like Pokemon.

"Eevee!" the Eevee shouted, glaring at Naruto.

"Let's finish this quick, Pichu!" Naruto shouted as he released the yellow mouse.

Kiba smirked, "Akamaru, Tackle!"

Akamaru rushed forward, his head aimed at Pichu, who froze at the sigh of the Eevee charging at him.

"Pichu, dodge it!" Naruto called, only for his order to be ignored as Pichu stood frozen. The attack hit dead on, knocking Pichu back and onto the ground.

"Why didn't he listen to me?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, Pichu is still just a baby! He's going to flinch easily in a fight like this!" Maylene shouted from the sidelines.

Kiba smirked, "Hah! Leave it to an idiot like you to send a baby to fight for him! Akamaru, use Tackle again!"

Pichu froze again as the attack hit once more, sending him into the air before colliding with the ground.

"Pichu! I know you're scared!" Naruto shouted, "But trust me on this! I won't let you down! We'll win this battle!"

Pichu looked to Naruto before nodding, "Pi!"

Kiba smirked, "It's too late! Akamaru, finish this with Bite!"

Akamaru rush forward, his fangs bared and ready to sink into Pichu.

"Pichu, dodge and use Thundershock!" Naruto ordered.

Pichu jumped to the side just as Akamaru ran up to him and fired of the electric attack, hitting Akamaru and sending him back a few feet.

"A lucky shot!" Kiba shouted, "Akamaru, use Head-Butt!"

Akamaru got up and ran at Pichu again, hitting his mark and knocking Pichu into the air once more.

"Alright, Akamaru, finish it off with—what?!" Kiba shouted in shock as the sight before him. His Eevee was standing frozen as electrical sparks flew off his body—Akamaru was paralyzed.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "How did that happen?"

Maylene smiled, "That's Pichu's special ability, Static! When a Pokemon makes physical contact with Pichu, there's a chance they'll become paralyzed! Now's your chance, Naruto!"

Naruto smirked, "Alright! Pichu, give him a taste of your tackle!"

Pichu charged forward, rushing at Akamaru as electricity began to gather around his body.

"W-What is that?!" Kiba shouted as he stared at the Pichu.

Shikimaru smirked, "Volt-Tackle. It's a move that only Pichu can learn. It's pretty rare, too. Leave it to Naruto to finish the battle with a twist like that…"

Naruto grinned, "Pichu, finish it! Use Volt-Tackle!"

"PICHU!!!" Pichu shouted as he collided with Akamaru, sending him flying into Kiba, who fell back on the ground.

Shikimaru sighed, "Man, this was troublesome… Akamaru is unable to battle. The winners are Pichu and Naruto!"

Naruto ran up to Pichu and embraced him in a hug, "You were awesome, little guy!"

"Pichu!" Pichu squealed happily, shocking his trainer and burning him to a crisp.

"Congratulations, Naruto," Maylene smiled, "That was amazing! Not many Pichu can use Volt-Tackle!"

Naruto grinned, "It was nothing! Like I said, Kiba is a push-over!"

"What did you call me?!" Kiba roared as he charged at Naruto.

"I called you a push-over, Dog-breath!" Naruto shouted back as he and Kiba tackled one another in a brawl.

Maylene shook her head, but couldn't help but smile at the scene, _'I'm starting to see you can be very hardheaded, Naruto…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'…_What time is it?'_ Naruto groaned as he sat up from the couch in the Pokemon Center's lobby. Being that there was only one room left, Naruto had offered it to Maylene to repay her for her help with catching Abra, leaving him to sleep on the couch. If the clock on the wall was correct, it was 6 a.m.

'_Well, I'm not going to be getting back to sleep…' _Naruto thought as he stood from the couch and stretched as he stifled a yawn, _'Might as well get some fresh air…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto smiled as he felt a cool breeze blow off the waves of the ocean. He had stopped walking after finding a nice, peaceful place to look out at the water on the beach.

"…What are you doing here, boy?"

Naruto turned to find a man staring at him. He was tall, had dark hair, and wore sunglasses. He wore a black sweatshirt and black pants. His face was frozen in a permanent frown.

"None of your business," Naruto snapped, "I can be on the beach if I want to."

"Very well…just don't interfere with my search."

"Search? Search for what?"

The man smirked, "None of your business."

Naruto glared at the man and let out an annoyed growl. The man ignored him, opting to kneel on the sand and dig in it before holding up a tablet that was buried only moments ago.

"What's that piece of junk?" Naruto questioned, looking at the tablet with a curious look.

The man spun around and grabbed Naruto by the shirt, "Junk?! Stupid boy! This is no junk! It is a priceless item! This is the Zap Plate!! Do you know the significance of this artifact?!"

"Hey! Let me go, you freak!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get out of the strangers grip.

"…No. No, I suppose you couldn't understand the importance of such an item," the man mumbled as he dropped Naruto, "…But how could you? One such as you knows nothing. Though you don't realize it, by simply being born, you are in debt to another. It sickens me…but I digress. I have far more important matters than trying to educate someone so foolish. I bid thee adieu."

With that said, the man walked off. Naruto grumbled as he stood and brushed himself off of sand.

"What the hell was his problem?!" Naruto muttered as he looked off in the direction the man had ran off in.

"So this is where you went!"

Naruto turned to see Maylene smiling at him, hands on her hips.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Maylene spoke, "What have you been doing?"

Naruto blinked before grinning, "Just taking a walk! What did you need?"

"It's not what I need—it's what you need!" Maylene smiled.

"Huh? What do I need?" Naruto questioned.

"My help!" Maylene exclaimed, "If you didn't know how to catch that Abra without my help, then there's no way that you'll get even one Gym-Badge without me!"

Naruto put a hand to his heart with a mock hurt expression on his face, "Ouch."

Maylene giggled, "So, I guess I have no choice but to come with you."

Naruto grinned, "If you want to, I won't say no to the idea! So, where's our first stop?"

"We'll stop by Jubilife City tomorrow before making our way to Oreburgh City. They have the closest Gym," Maylene replied before looking out across the ocean, "Hey, the sun is coming up!"

Naruto turned to find that Maylene was right—the sun was rising over the ocean. Taking in the beautiful sight, Naruto couldn't help but grin.

_'The sun is up and shining bright on a new day…' _Naruto thought as he smirked and clenched his fist towards the sun, _'Watch your step, Minato. I'm finally taking my first step out of your shadow!'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And that's all folks! Once again, I'd like to thank **Agurra of Darkness**, who helped me on the story by coming up with the pairing, Maylene's back-story, and a Pokemon Naruto will catch later on in the story.

Also, I'd like to note that strep throat sucks…I can't even talk without my throat killing me. Well, on that note, good night everybody!


	2. New Competition!

Hello folks! Back from vacation to give you the next chapter! So, let's respond to some reviews and get started!

**chm01: **I don't think you have to be a registered trainer to earn badges. I mean, Ash never met a Gym Leader who asked to see his registration before battling. Naruto at least knows the basic rules of a battle, as shown last chapter. You do need to be a registered trainer to take part in the league, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

* * *

"And finish it up with Volt-Tackle!"

"Pichu!" Pichu charged up his attack before releasing it on his opponent, a Bidoof, and knocking it back onto the ground.

"Bidoof!" its trainer shouted in dismay.

"Bidoof can no longer battle!" Maylene declared, "The winner is Naruto!"

"We did it, buddy!" Naruto laughed as he ran to Pichu, who shocked him in happiness before he was returned to his Pokeball.

Maylene smiled as she walked up to her friend, "Nice going, Naruto. That makes seven wins in a row!"

Naruto smirked, "Of course! With Pichu and Abra, there's no way I'd lose now! So, how far away is Jubilife?"

"It shouldn't be too far now…" Maylene mumbled.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" Naruto grinned as he charged ahead.

Maylene sighed before trudging after him, _'Naruto, sometimes I think you get excited too easily…'_

* * *

"So this is Jubilife City? It's so huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he laid his eyes on the skyscrapers that towered over each other.

Maylene giggled, "Is this your first time in a city, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, "I-Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of," Maylene laughed, "We should head to the Pokemon Center. After all those battles, your Pokemon must be tired."

"Not so fast! I spy some suspicious looking people!!"

Naruto and Maylene turned to find a man running towards them. He was dressed in a brown suit, with a red tie and a trench coat finishing the outfit.

"Where were you last night?!" the man questioned Naruto, leaning forward to study him with a magnifying glass.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Er…In Sandgem?"

"Sandgem Town, eh? A likely story!" the man commented, "But no one get's past Handsome of the International Police!"

"International Police?" Maylene questioned.

Handsome gasped, "How did you know I was a member of the International Police?! You must be very sharp to have spotted me that easily!"

"But… Never mind…" Naruto sighed, before both his and Handsome's stomachs began to growl. Naruto and Handsome both chuckled and scratch the back of their heads.

"How about we continue this conversation over lunch?" Handsome offered.

* * *

"So you were sent here by the International Police force to investigate some suspicious people who've been sighted around here?" Maylene question as she looked across the table to Handsome.

"That's correct. Sorry about the misunderstanding—I still don't know what kind of people I'm supposed to be looking for. Let me make it up to you both," Handsome explained, "You two are trainers, right?"

Naruto and Maylene nodded.

"Good! Then I highly recommend you two get a Poketch!" Handsome declared as he began fishing through the pockets of his trench coat.

"A Poketch? What's that?" Naruto questioned.

Maylene held up her wrist to show a pink watch with two buttons on it, "This is a Poketch, Naruto. It can do a lot of different things if you have the right applications…since you don't have a Pokedex, you should make sure you pick one up before we leave."

Naruto paused before he reached into his pack and pulled out a Politoed-shaped wallet and looking inside, "I'd love to…but Gama-chan has been a little empty lately…"

"Not to worry!" Handsome declared as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Naruto, "I have a voucher for one, free Poketch right here! Take that to the Poketch Company a few blocks from here. Well, I'm off to continue my search!"

Maylene watch Handsome run out of the restaurant they were in before turning to Naruto, "…Well, that was…odd, right, Naruto? Naruto?"

Maylene looked to the seat next to her to see said blonde had run off.

Maylene blinked before running out the door, _'Naruto, if you got lost, I'm getting you a leash!'_

* * *

"He said it was only a few blocks away…" Naruto mumbled, "…I'm lost, aren't I?"

"Man, that was amazing! I've never seen a Pokemon so strong before!"

"I know, right? Those Hoenn trainers are unbeatable!"

Naruto blinked as he caught the conversation of a passing pair of trainers. At the mention "strong Pokemon", Naruto grew a sparkle in his eyes and ran up to catch the pair.

"Hey, where are those strong trainers you mentioned?!" Naruto asked, nearly drooling at the thought of a battle.

"Hm? You mean those guys from Hoenn? They're in front of the Global Trading Center," one replied, "Don't bother though—I look up one of the trainers on the PC, and it turns out he made it in the top four of the Hoenn League last year! So, I'd stay away…where'd he go?"

* * *

Maylene sighed as she wondered through the city. She had just checked the Poketch Company and, seeing how he wasn't there, figured he was lost somewhere in the city.

"Ah, we meet again, my young friend!"

Maylene looked up to see Handsome smiling back at her.

"Handsome, did you find anything?" Maylene asked.

"Regarding the suspicious people, no, unfortunately, but I'm close! I feel it!" Handsome declared, "…Where is our blonde friend?"

"Lost," Maylene grumbled, "He rushed out into the city without me as soon as you left. I've been looking for him for the last hour."

"Lost? Than I shall help look for him!" Handsome decided, "Let's go!"

* * *

Naruto looked ahead to see a large crowd of people gathered around something, cheering and looking on in excitement as something unfolded before their eyes. Naruto ran up and tried to push his way through the crowd, only to be shoved back.

'_That's it…' _Naruto thought as he glared at the crowd before charging in…getting through the crowd, but falling on his face when he did.

"Oh, great…what are you doing here, Dobe?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing next to him. Glaring at the Uchiha, Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, I thought I'd just take a stroll, ya know, see the city. What do you think I'm here for?! To see the battle!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke scowled, "Don't bother—it won't last long. Watch."

"What do you me—"

"Sandshrew, use Sand-Tomb."

"Sand!" the Sandshrew shouted, releasing its attack on the enemy Azumarill, which was knocked back. The sand began to pile up around Azumarill before it hardened, encasing its lower half.

"Azumarill, use Hydro-Pump!"

"Azu!" the water-type roared, launching its attack towards Sandshrew.

"Iron Defense."

Sandshrew began to glow slightly before he charged through the water, straight up to Azumarill.

"Finish it—use Rock-Tomb."

Sandshrew raised its arm to the air before large pieces of rocks began to come out of the streets themselves and launch themselves at Azumarill.

"A-Azumarill, return!" the trainer called back his Pokemon, just in time to save it from the rocks.

"No way! There's no way a water-type would lose to a ground-type like that!" Naruto muttered, glaring at the Sandshrew's trainer.

"Idiot, he used strategy. Look at his Sandshrew—it's equipped with a Grip Claw, making Sand-Tomb's effects last longer. He used Iron Defense to raise Sandshrew's already formidable defense, and finished the move with Rock Tomb. Rock Tomb has a high critical-hit rate, but low accuracy, so he used Sand-Tomb to trap Azumarill. His plan was flawless."

Naruto paused before looking at the trainer, "…Who is he, anyway?"

Sasuke snorted, "Didn't look at this year's competition, did you, Dobe? His name is Sabaku no Gaara, a trainer from Hoenn's desert region. He's with his two sibling's to take part in the Sinnoh League this year."

"Sabaku no Gaara, huh?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the trainer once more.

The crowd began to disperse until only a few were left. Naruto looked around. It was Sasuke, Gaara, two girls, and three boys.

"Gaara, that's the tenth person you've fought in a row…don't you think it's time to get to the next gym?"

"…Ever since I've come to Sinnoh, I've been searching for a strong opponent…and so far nothing. Maybe Sinnoh is just filled with a bunch of weaklings," Gaara mumbled in disgust, "Fine. I'll move on, Kankuro. Let's go, Temari."

"Not so fast! I'm going to be your next opponent!" Naruto declared as he stepped up.

Gaara took once glance at Naruto before he snorted, "No thanks… I doubt you'd even be worth my weakest Pokemon."

Naruto growled, "What'd you say?! I'll show you! I'll take on your strongest Pokemon!"

Gaara smirked, "…Very well. Send out your Pokemon."

"Let's go, Abra!" Naruto shouted as he sent it out.

Sasuke slapped his forehead as soon as he heard Naruto's Pokemon, _'I know he's an idiot, but is he that stupid?!'_

One of the boys next to Sasuke snorted, "Abra? What is that loser thinking?"

Gaara turned his back to both Naruto and Abra as he casually tossed his Pokeball over his shoulder, "Finish this now, Aggron, Giga-Impact."

"AGGROOOOOOOOO!!!" Aggron roared as he quickly gathered power before charging and ramming Abra into the air.

"Abra!" Naruto cried as he ran to catch it just before it hit the ground.

Kankuro laughed, "What happened?! I blinked and missed it!"

"S…Sorry, Abra, I got you into this…" Naruto mumbled as he recalled his friend, _'We…didn't even stand a chance…'_

"That was pathetic," a boy commented, "That Abra of yours didn't even last a second. What a waste of a psychic-type Pokemon…this is a real psychic-type!"

The boy tossed up a Pokeball and released a Gallade, who stood silently next to the boy.

"Calm, quiet, and obedient," the boy remarked, "Unlike you."

"Calm down, Neji—he looks like he's new to this," the other boy spoke up, before offering a hand to Naruto, "I'm Rock Lee! It's nice to meet you, my new friend!"

Neji snorted, "Don't waste your breath, Lee, we're leaving. Let's go, Tenten."

"Neji's right, Lee, Gai told us to be back at the center by sundown," Tenten commented, "We'll be late."

Lee nodded, "I hope we meet again at the Pokemon League!"

That said, the three ran off, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Gaara turned to Naruto, "That was pathetic. Give up on being a trainer—you aren't cut out to be one."

Naruto growled, "What'd you say?!"

"You're not worth my time. Let's go, Kankuro, Temari," Gaara ordered as the three walked off.

"…He's right. That was pathetic," Sasuke said, "I'd recommend looking for a Pokemon that's actually worth something. The Trading Center is right there—by the look of things, that may be the only way you'll ever get any good. The people you just saw were all some of the best candidates to finish in the top 16 of this year's League. Neji, Gaara, Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro have all participated in a League before and finished high up. This year's League is no joke—some of the best from around the world all want a shot at your dad, especially after his challenge. I wonder…if he thinks you're pathetic, just like the rest of us do."

Naruto didn't move as Sasuke walked off, before finally turning to the building next to him and walking inside.

* * *

Naruto stared at the counter of the Trading Center before sighing.

"_That was pathetic."_

"_The people you just saw were all some of the best candidates to finish in the top 16 of this year's League. Neji, Gaara, Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro have all participated in a League before and finished high up. This year's League is no joke—some of the best from around the world all want a shot at your dad, especially after his challenge."_

"_I wonder…if he thinks you're pathetic, just like the rest of us do."_

'_Should I really do this…? Maybe…I'm not a strong trainer…' _Naruto thought, _'Maybe my Pokemon would be better off if I just quit now…'_

"_My name is Maylene."_

"_Congratulations, Naruto," Maylene smiled, "That was amazing! Not many Pichu can use Volt-Tackle!"_

_Maylene smiled as she walked up to her friend, "Nice going, Naruto. That makes seven wins in a row!"_

Naruto shook his head, _Bah, what am I thinking?! What would Maylene say if she saw me like this?! I'm not as strong as Gaara or Neji right now…so what?! I still have eight gyms to make me stronger!'_

Naruto turned around, only to bump into an old woman and knock them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, youngster!" the old woman commented.

Naruto grinned sheepishly before helping her up, "Sorry, Baa-chan."

The woman suddenly got a glint in her eye, "…Say…aren't you Minato's boy?"

Naruto groaned, "Please don't remind me of _him_…"

The lady laughed, "Not to fond of your old man, are you? Well, why is the son of the great, undefeatable champion in here? Shouldn't you be out challenging gyms?"

"…I'm not off to such a hot start as a trainer. I just got thrashed in one move, I only have two Pokemon—Hell, I couldn't even pass the final test in school! I'm an awful trainer, aren't I?"

"Awful trainer? Let me tell you about a real awful trainer," the old lady replied, "He was one of the best I had ever seen in my day. He beat everyone who challenged him without breaking a sweat, and you know what he did? He retired to study Pokemon. He may have been an awful trainer but that old geezer turned out to be one of the greatest researchers who ever lived!"

"How was he an awful trainer?" Naruto questioned.

"He gave up. That's the only real way someone can be a horrible trainer, that's what I say, at least," the old woman declared, "You're young, you have plenty of time and a lot to learn. Don't take thinks to seriously if they don't work out at first. You just have to get back on your feet and look forward."

Naruto paused before smiling, "Thanks…"

"Just call me Agatha," Agatha introduced herself as she got up and walk off, "Good luck. Take care of that Duskull."

Naruto blinked, confused, _'What Duskull?'_

* * *

Naruto stepped outside of the Trading Center to find Maylene tapping her foot impatiently and Handsome standing behind her.

"…Hi?" Naruto sweat-dropped. From the glare he was getting, he could tell Maylene wasn't happy…

* * *

"Alright! I got my Pokemon all healed up and my new Poketch! A good way to end the day, right, Maylene?"

"…"

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"..."

"I take it this means I'm sleeping on the couch again?"

"…"

"…Right," Naruto sighed as he laid down on the couch in the Pokemon Center while Maylene walked into her room. Rolling over onto his side, Naruto felt a twinge of pain when he realized he was lying on something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Pokeball he hadn't had with him before…

'…_Odd…' _Naruto thought before releasing the Pokeball, revealing a Duskull.

"_Good luck. Take care of that Duskull."_

'_Thanks Agatha…' _Naruto thought before petting his new partner, "Hey, little guy, welcome aboard."

"Dus…" the Duskull chimed happily.

* * *

"You're sure we have everything we need?" Maylene called to Naruto, "There isn't any other town between Jubilife and Oreburgh, so we won't be able to stop for supplies."

"Antidotes, Potions, food," Naruto checked inside his pack before grinning, "Everything we need to make it to Oreburgh!"

"Good, then let's get going!" Maylene said as they walked out of Oreburgh.

"So, where'd Handsome say he was going?" Naruto asked.

"He said he was going to stay in Jubilife for a little while to look for those suspicious people," Maylene replied.

"Suspicious people?"

Naruto and Maylene looked ahead to see a man with blue hair and an odd outfit on staring at them.

"Sounds dangerous. Are you sure you two will be alright out here alone?" the man asked.

Maylene looked at the man warily, "…We'll be fine, Mister…"

"Ah, where are my manners?" the man rubbed the back of his head, "My name is Feiku Niji."

Naruto nodded, "We can handle anything, Feiku…"

Feiku stared at Naruto, "…What is your name?"

"…My name is Naruto, why?"

"…No reason. You just look familiar, that's all," Feiku commented, "Well, I'll be off, then."

Naruto and Maylene stared as Feiku walked off.

'_Did he just…hide a smirk?' _Naruto thought as he walked ahead, _'Nah, must be imagining things…'_

* * *

"Finally here…" Maylene sighed in relief as she and Naruto stepped out of a cave to stare at the lights of Oreburgh, which illuminated the night's sky.

Naruto smiled, "It took awhile, but…huh? Is that…?"

Naruto and Maylene looked to see a man digging at Oreburgh's gate before he held up a small tablet in triumph.

"I've found it…the Earth Plate!" the man declared before holding it close to read the engravings on it, "…The power of the plates are shared among Pokemon…interesting."

"Hey, are you following me or something?!" Naruto shouted at the man, much to Maylene's confusion.

The man looked up and scowled, "You again…I have no time to meddle with the affairs of a fool such as yourself. Be gone. I have no need for you."

"Naruto, do you know this guy?" Maylene asked.

"Naruto? Is that your name? Know this, Naruto, do not underestimate relics of the past…" the man sneered, "Or they will return to crush you."

That said, the man walked past Naruto and Maylene and disappeared into the darkness of the cave behind him.

"What was that all about?" Maylene wondered.

"Forget him! Let's get to the gym!" Naruto grinned as he ran ahead.

* * *

Roark sighed as he looked at his gym. It was completely destroyed. His last challenger had proved to be too great a challenge, and his gym was the obvious answer to who won the battle.

"Hey, is anyone home?"

Roark turned to find a blonde kid and…Maylene? What was she doing here? Everyone was looking for her down at Veilstone…

"Hello, can I help you?" Roark called.

The boy grinned, "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!"

"Well, I'm him. Name's Roark, nice to meet you," Roark introduced himself.

"My name is Naruto!" Naruto replied, "So, can we battle now?"

"I'd love to, but my last challenger did a number on my gym and Pokemon… Would it be okay if we battled tomorrow? My Pokemon should be healed by then," Roark answered.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, "Man, I'm so excited, I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

Roark turned to Maylene, "Maylene, what are you doing he—"

Roark was cut off by the heavy glare Maylene was shooting at him that clearly read, _"If you say one word, I will murder you in your sleep."_

"Hm? Do you two know each other?" Naruto blinked.

"N-N-No!" Roark laughed nervously, "She looked l-like someone else I know named Maylene! Well, have a nice night, bye!"

Roark then pushed Naruto and Maylene out the door and quickly shut them, fearing for his life.

"…Well. That was weird, huh, Maylene?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the locked door.

Maylene smiled innocently, "Sure was!"

* * *

Okay folks! That's a wrap! Night everybody! Next time, it's Naruto vs. Roark!


	3. Naruto vs Roark

Hello folks! Back with another chapter, so let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Pokémon.

* * *

Maylene blinked. Before her lay something she'd never dreamt of seeing in her entire lifetime. Naruto Uzumaki was _studying. _After waking up that morning, she had gotten ready for the day and walked into the Pokémon Center lobby to find Naruto, his nose buried deep into multiple books while facing a computer screen. Now, Maylene hadn't known Naruto that long, but she knew enough to see something was wrong here.

"Are you actually…studying?" Maylene asked, eyeing the computer as she suddenly understood perfectly. On the monitor were numerous files on Roark, ranging from his Pokémon to his strategies.

"I have to be ready, no matter what he throws at me," Naruto replied, without looking up from his book, "I've been working on my strategy for an hour now…"

Maylene nodded, a small smile on her lips. A trainer's first gym battle was an important milestone, whether or not you ended up winning or losing could completely depend how much you knew about your opponent. She gained a confused frown, however, as she noticed another trainer that was on the screen.

"Who is he?" Maylene asked, pointing to a picture of the trainer she noticed.

A frown spread on Naruto's face, "Gaara no Sabaku."

"Why are you researching him?" Maylene asked.

"…Did you know he's entering the Sinnoh League this year?" Naruto mumbled, "He finished second in the Hoenn League his first year of training."

"Second? Who'd he lose to?"

Naruto stood up from the computer, "Last year, Sinnoh's Champion, Minato, took some time off to enter the Hoenn League and ended up beating their Champion, Steven. He fought Gaara for the right to face the Elite 4 and Steven…"

"Minato won like always, huh?" Maylene giggled, thinking of the handsome trainer, "He always wins, doesn't he?"

Naruto stiffened, shutting off the computer and walking out the door, leaving Maylene behind, "Not this time."

* * *

Naruto stared hard at his Pokémon, who were currently standing straight up and at attention, as if they were soldiers.

"Alright, men!" Naruto declared, "We have another two hours before our battle with Roark! We'll have to be fully prepared to face his team fully! We'll train for the next hour and a half then rest up! Let's go!"

"That's a…interesting team you have there, young man."

"Eh?" Naruto turned to find a silver haired man standing behind him, eyeing his team. He was dressed oddly, with a mask (you should know who he is now) covering most of his face and a headband covering one eye. He had on a green vest with a black shirt under it and black pants to match.

"What's it to you?" Naruto snapped.

"If you're going to try and face Roark like that, you'll lose for sure," the man sighed, "That Abra of yours should only know how to use Teleport. That Pichu won't do any good against Rock or Ground types. You're Duskull could be useful, but it looks like it hasn't had much experience. If you want to beat Roark, you'll have to train immensely."

"Who are you, anyway?" Naruto asked, staring the man in the eyes…er…eye.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, but that doesn't matter," Kakashi commented, "What matters is that you use your Pokémon to their greatest ability. Now, when it comes to Roark, his first move will probably be Stealth Rock, which will cause damage whenever you switch out Pokémon."

Naruto glared, "How the Hell do I dodge that?!"

"By being smart," Kakashi replied, "You'll only be able to dodge it so long as…"

* * *

"…I see," Roark mumbled, "So, that's why you're traveling with that kid."

Maylene nodded, "I just need some time off."

Roark nodded, "I understand…but, what happens when that kid gets to Veilstone? He'll want to face the Gym…"

Maylene sighed, "I…I guess I'll have no choice but to tell him the truth and face him."

"And what about after that? Will you stay at the Gym or keep traveling?" Roark questioned.

"I…I don't know," Maylene frowned.

Roark patted her on the shoulder with a smile, "Don't worry, Maylene, everything will work out. He's should be here any minute now, too."

* * *

"Do you have your strategy down?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto walked to the Gym.

"I know it inside and out," Naruto replied, "But why'd you help me, anyway?"

Kakashi laughed, "You've got a familiar face, is all."

'_Weird guy…' _Naruto thought, before glancing up the road to the Gym, "Well…this is it."

"Relax, kid, you'll do fine," Kakashi said as he continued down the street, "You have your secret weapon after all."

"I hope…" Naruto mumbled as he ran to catch up.

* * *

"Roark! I'm ready for my match!" Naruto shouted, walking through the doors, Kakashi behind him.

Roark, who stood across the field, smiled and nodded, "Good. Let's get started, then."

Kakashi quickly took to the stands, as did Maylene, who shot Kakashi an odd look before sitting down, "Um…Sorry for being rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Kakashi," Kakashi introduced, "I was just helping your friend. He looked like he was struggling."

"So, you know his strategy?" Maylene questioned, "Will he be okay?"

"He will be…it's in his blood," Kakashi commented.

"This will be a 3 vs. 3 battle!" the referee, overlooking the rocky field, called, "The battle will end when one person is out of useable Pokémon! As per regulations, the Gym Leader will present his Pokémon first!"

Roark threw his Pokeball onto the field, "Let's go, Geodude!"

"GEO!!" the rocky-Pokémon roared, charging out onto the field.

"Geodude, huh?" Naruto mumbled to himself, "Let's finish this one up quick, Pichu!"

"Pi!!" Pichu declared, emerging from its container to glare at its opponent.

'_Choosing Pichu? Either Naruto has a plan, or…' _Maylene thought, frowning as she looked down at the field.

'…_He's an idiot,' _Roark sweat-dropped, "Geodude, use Stealth Rock!"

'_Thought so…' _Naruto smirked, "Pichu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pichu charged ahead, letting out a trail of electricity in its wake. Slamming into Geodude, the Rock-type was sent rolling back a few feet, before grabbing the ground to stop itself.

"Geodude, let's go with Roll-Out!" Roark ordered. Geodude stuck its arms straight out before charging forward at Pichu.

"Dodge it!" Naruto called.

Pichu jumped to the left of it, only for Geodude to bounce off of a rock the lay behind Pichu and come around to hit the mouse in the back sending it into the air and onto the ground.

"Pichu!" Naruto cried, looking at his injured partner.

"This is your first time, so I can't really expect much, but learn to use the field to your advantage," Roark called.

"I'm not lookin' for pointers at the moment!" Naruto snapped, "Pichu, come back with a Volt Tackle one more time!"

Pichu got up and charged head first at Geodude, who came rolling right at him. Pichu jumped up and over Geodude, turning on its feet as soon as it hit the ground to nail Geodude in the back.

'_Did it work…?' _Naruto thought, looking closely at Geodude, who got up, undamaged, _'Crap!'_

"Geodude, finish this with Rock Throw!" Roark commanded. Geodude dug its arms into the ground, bringing up large chunks or rock that were launched across the room, hitting Pichu and sending it back flying before it slammed into a rock.

"Pichu, can you still battle?!" Naruto called.

"…P-Pichu!" Pichu struggled to get up, before looking ahead valiantly.

"Alright, Pichu! We've gotta make this next shot count!" Naruto shouted, "VOLT TACKLE!!"

"Again? Don't you ever learn? Geodude, Magnitude!" Roark yelled.

Geodude raised his arms and slammed them down into the ground, creating a small earthquake that shook the stage as Pichu tried to charge at Geodude.

'_Naruto, I hope you know what you're doing…'_ Maylene thought worriedly. Kakashi observed silently, a gleam in his eye.

Pichu, who struggle to get across the shaking field, let out a large burst of electricity as it charged across, rocks flying past it as Geodude continued its assault.

"Pi…Pi…PICHU!!" Pichu roared as he jumped into the air to avoid a rock that was launched straight in its path, coming down and connect head-first with Geodude, sending them both a few feet back and kicking up a thin veil of dust. When the dust cleared, both Pokémon were still standing, Pichu noticeably more damaged than Geodude, while Geodude had thin electrical-discharges coming off of him.

'_That's it! He's paralyzed!' _Naruto instantly pulled out Pichu's Pokeball, "That's enough! You did great, so come on back, Pichu!"

Roark blinked, "What?"

"I was just using Pichu to paralyze your first Pokémon!" Naruto smirked, "Any damage dealt was just a bonus! Now, let's go, Duskull!"

'_Now I see…' _Maylene grinned, _'Nice going, Naruto! You managed to trick Roark.'_

'_Time for Stealth Rock to kick in…what?! Why isn't it working?!' _Roark thought, looking at the field.

"Duskull has the ability Levitate, field-moves like Stealth Rock won't work on him!" Naruto smirked, "Now, Duskull, use Night Shade!"

"Skull!" Duskull launched its attack, hitting Geodude into the wall of the Gym.

'_Damn! Ground moves won't work against Levitate…' _Roark thought, "Rock Throw, now!"

Geodude launched its assault as ordered, straight at Duskull.

"Counter with Shadow Ball, and lots of 'em!" Naruto declared.

Duskull launched his attacks, hitting head on with the rocks in the air, causing a minor explosion that kicked up another layer of dust.

"Now, finish it with Night Shade!" Naruto yelled.

"DUSKULL!" Duskull roared as it launched out of the smoke, clearing the field and closing the gap between Geodude and itself, before launching its attack and sending Geodude flying, who landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the Referee declared, "The winner of the first battle is Duskull!"

"Alright! We did it, buddy!" Naruto cried in happiness.

"Nice going, Naruto!" Maylene cheered, "Only two more!"

'_But these next two won't be easy,' _Kakashi frowned, _'I was hoping Pichu would paralyze Geodude a lot faster…but Pichu took a lot of damage, it may even be taken out by Stealth Rock… If Duskull loses this next one, this could be very close…'_

"Don't get so cocky! You still have two more of my Pokémon to fight!" Roark smirked, "Let's go, Onix!"

"OOONNNIIIXXX!!!" the Rock-Snake roared as it came out onto the field.

"W-Woah!" Naruto shouted, "That things huge!"

"Onix, use Sand Storm!" Roark shouted

"ONIX!" Onix roared, whipping at the ground to knock up a large amount of dirt and dust. When it cleared, Onix was gone.

"W-What?! Where did he go?!" Naruto shouted, "…! Duskull, he's underground using Dig! Be prepared to dodge!"

Roark smirked, "Wrong!"

"Onix…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up to see Onix, wrapped around large metal beams that were holding the ceiling up above their heads, glaring back down at him.

"Onix, use Dragonbreath!" Roark declared, "Full power!"

"Destiny Bond, Duskull!" Naruto shouted.

'_D-Destiny Bond?! How'd that kid get his Duskull to learn that move?! He's only a rookie! C-Could it be that guy up in the stands?!' _Roark thought, watching as the two attacks slid past each other, the Destiny Bond moving faster as it hit Onix first, before the Dragonbreath engulfed Duskull, firing it backwards.

"DUSKULL!" Naruto shouted in concern.

Onix let out a final roar before falling to the ground, shaking the room as it fell.

"O-ONIX!" Roark yelled out for his partner.

"Neither Pokémon are able to battle! Gym Leader Roark, please send out your next Pokémon!" the referee called.

"…Return Onix, you earned some rest," Roark called his Onix back, "I have to say, Naruto, I wasn't expecting it to come down to this. You should be proud, you and your team put up a great battle, but I'm afraid it all ends here."

"I couldn't agree more!" Naruto shouted, "Come back, Duskull! You did great!"

"Finish this, Rampardos!" Roark shouted, launching his Pokeball out, "This is my trump card! If you don't go all out, then you're finished!"

"RRRRAAAAAA!!!" Rampardos roared, kicking the ground as it took up a charging stance.

"Meet my trump card!" Naruto smirked, "Let's go, Kadabra!"

"K-Kadabra?! When did Abra evolve?!" Maylene shouted in shock.

"Surprised, huh?" Kakashi chuckled, "It was during our training session…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Okay, let's have a quick battle, so I can see your skills," Kakashi said, "We'll each use one Pokémon. Come on out, Ditto!"_

"_Ditto!" the blob called, giving a goofy-smile to Naruto._

"_Okay, let's go, Abra!" Naruto shouted, sending out his Pokémon._

"_Ra…" Abra snored lightly._

"_Ditto, transform!" Kakashi shouted, pointing to Pichu, who on Naruto's head, "Into Pichu!"_

"_Ditto…Pichu!" Ditto, now a Pichu, called as it morphed._

"_Use Thundershock!" Kakashi commanded. Pichu sent off a bolt of lightning, aimed directly at Abra._

"_Teleport!"_

_Abra disappeared, dodging the attack narrowly._

"_Tackle!"_

"_Teleport!"_

_Ditto ran into the ground where Abra once was, while Abra appeared on the ground, leaning on Kakashi's leg as it slept._

_Moving slightly, Kakashi continued, "Bite!"_

"_Tele-huh?" Naruto blinked, 'Is Abra…glowing?'_

"_Kadabra!" Kadabra declared, raising the spoon in its hand._

_(End Flashback)_

"That won't save you from this trick we picked up from another challenger!" Roark declared, "Rampardos, Spinning-Zen-Headbutt!"

Rampardos charged forward, jumping into the air and spinning as its head began to glow, giving it the appearance of a missile coming down upon Kadabra.

"Teleport and use Confusion!" Naruto shouted.

Kadabra did so, dodging Rampardos' charge and firing of a wave of Psychic energy at Rampardos. Suddenly, rocks from around the field began to glow and flew to hit Kadabra onto the ground.

'_Stealth Rock…!' _Naruto cursed, "Kadabra, Psybeam!"

"Dodge it and use Crunch!" Roark yelled. Rampardos, who was recovering from the Confusion attack, jumped to the left to dodge the attack, charged up to Kadabra, who had no time to react, and bit down hard on its torso before flinging it into a rock.

Kadabra quickly got up, thought limping slightly, and fired off another Psybeam, which hit dead-on, knocking Rampardos back. Rampardos got up, before ramming its head straight into a rock.

"W-What's he doing?!" Naruto shouted, looking at Rampardos, who was running around the field destroying anything in its path.

"It was confused by the Psybeam and started a Thrash attack!" Roark yelled.

Rampardos suddenly rammed into Kadabra sending it flying onto the ground next to Naruto.

"Kadabra, can you still go?" Naruto asked.

"D-Dabra!" Kadabra nodded, getting back up.

"Good, use Future Sight, quick!" Naruto ordered.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra yelled moving his free-hand, which glowed blue for a moment.

"Good, now use Confusion!" Naruto shouted.

The wave was sent out once more, knocking Rampardos to the ground, who got up and charged at Kadabra, hitting it with another Crunch.

'_This is bad… Psychic-types are weak to Dark-moves!' _Maylene thought to herself, _Kadabra can't take another Crunch!'_

"Rampardos, use Spinning-Zen-Headbutt again!" Roark ordered. Rampardos jumped into the air, coming down like a missile on Kadabra, who was recovering from the recent Crunch attack, and the two met, Kadabra being knocked half-way across the field and Rampardos digging underground.

"Rampardos, Dig!" Roark declared.

Rampardos emerged under Kadabra, sending it up and into the air.

"When he comes back down, use Crunch to finish this!" Roark shouted.

"Kadabra, Teleport to the left and use Psybeam!" Naruto shouted.

"RA!" Kadabra shouted, reappearing to the left of Rampardos and firing off a Psybeam at point-blank, right into the dinosaur's side. Rampardos was sent flying across the field, through one rock and against another, kicking up a large amount of dust.

Naruto struggled to see through the dust as he let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"…Use Crunch!"

Rampardos came crashing out of the dust, stumbling slightly, but catching Kadabra off-guard and sinking its teeth around Kadabra's torso once more and flinging it into the wall.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! Challenger Naruto, present your last Pokemon!" the referee declared.

Naruto gripped Pichu's Pokeball tightly.

'_You're my last hope, Pichu,' _Naruto thought, "Finish it, Pichu!"

Pichu came out of its Pokeball, still looking battered from its previous battle, but ready to fight. Rampardos fell into a charging stance once again, its red-eyes locked onto the electric mouse.

"Finish this! Use Iron Head!" Roark declared. Rampardos' head began to glow silver and it charged at Pichu. Suddenly, a large ball of energy appeared in front of Rampardos, slamming into it and knocking it to the ground, finally defeated.

"W-What was that?!" Roark shouted.

"Future Sight. It's an attack that happens later in a battle. I had Kadabra whip one out before I sent Pichu out," Naruto smirked, "And that's the game!"

The referee nodded, "The winner of the battle is Challenger, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You did it, Naruto!" Maylene cheered, running down to greet her companion, "You and your team were awesome!"

"Nice work there, kid," Kakashi chuckled, "I almost thought you were gonna lose."

"You and me both," Naruto grinned, returning Pichu, "Great job out there, buddy."

Roark smiled as he walked over to Naruto, "That was the best battle I've had in a long time! I had almost forgotten it could be this fun! You've earned this Coal Badge, Naruto!"

"Thanks, Roark! Next time I'm in town, we'll have a rematch for sure!" Naruto declared, shaking the Gym Leader's hand.

"I look forward to it!" Roark grinned.

* * *

Maylene sighed as she looked at Naruto from across the table of the restaurant they were in, "I know your happy and all, Naruto, but how long are you going to polish that thing?"

After winning the battle, Kakashi had offered to take the duo out to eat for dinner, as a celebration of Naruto's first Gym Badge.

Kakashi laughed, "Polish? He hasn't even stopped staring at it since we walked out of the Gym!"

"One down, only seven more to go!" Naruto laughed, shining the badge lovingly, "So, are you coming with us to the next town, Kakashi?"

"I'd love to, but I got some business I've got to take care of," Kakashi said, standing up from the table and laying some money down, "But I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then, kids."

Maylene and Naruto stared as Kakashi left the building, before turning to the map they had opened on the table.

"So, where to next?" Naruto asked.

"We'll head through Eterna Forest to make it to the next Gym," Maylene said, "I even heard there's a haunted house we could check out for Pokémon on the way there!"

"H-H-Haunted?! As in…ghosts?" Naruto gulped.

Maylene rolled her eyes, "Yes, don't tell me you're afraid?"

"O-Of course I'm not!"

She giggled, "Good! Then we leave tomorrow!"

Looking back to his new badge, Naruto grinned, _'Tonight couldn't get any better!'_

* * *

"I believe you owe me one Gym Badge now, Gardenia."

Gardenia glared at the man before her, "The way you use those Pokémon… What kind of monster are you?!"

"I am no monster, merely a man who has found something greater than you could possibly imagine."

"Take the badge and get out!" Gardenia shoved the badge into his hands.

"With pleasure."

Turning to face her wrecked Gym, Gardenia sighed, _'Tonight just couldn't get any worse.'_

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap folks! Night-night!


	4. His Name is Steven

Well, since it seems I got some work to catch up on, I'm going to get started now! Well, this being the long awaited chapter, I'm going to get started!

**Chm01- **Sorry, but Naruto's roster has largely already been picked. I appreciate your ideas, though.

Well, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.

* * *

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, running and hugging the sign that read "Welcome to Jubilife City!"

Maylene blushed and tried to tug him off of said sign as passing people began to shoot the pair odd looks, "Naruto, people are starting to stare…"

"Let them stare!" Naruto snapped, refusing to let go of the sign, "That walk back here was Hell! I'm never letting go of this sign for as long as I live!"

Maylene sighed and shook her head, "If we don't get to town, we can't have dinner."

Before Maylene knew it, Naruto was off the sign and running up the steps into town two at a time.

"Hurry up, Maylene! It's just a stupid sign!" Naruto called back.

Maylene shook her head and smiled as she ran, though far less enthusiastically than Naruto, towards her companion. Naruto, in his search for the nearest restaurant, didn't notice the man walking down the street until it was too late to avoid him and they collided head first. Groaning, Naruto looked to see the man he had run into. He was dressed in a black suit and a red tie, with two purple lines going down from his shoulders to the hem of his shirt. He had spiky grey hair and sharp teal eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you there," the man apologized, standing and holding out his hand to Naruto.

"No problem…" Naruto grasped the man's hand and stood up, only for his Politoed-wallet to fall out of his pocket, open up and let lose a stream of coins that flew down into a gutter, "G-Gama-chan!"

Maylene, who had finally caught up to the blond, stared in wonder as Naruto held aloft his "Gama-chan" and cried waterfalls as he complained about his "hard-earned money and dinner going down the drain."

Naruto, clearly angry at the loss of his money, turned on the man, "Hey! We don't have any money to buy dinner now! Pay us ba—"

Naruto was cut off when Maylene cover his mouth and bowed to the man, "Sorry about my friend, sir, he just can't think straight when he's hungry."

The man laughed, "Don't worry about it. It is my fault, so how about you two let me buy you dinner? My name is Steven, by the way, Steven Stone."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Maylene and this is Naruto," Maylene smiled while Naruto just shot a slightly annoyed glare at Steven.

* * *

"I see…so you've just earned you're first badge, Naruto?" Steven asked, glancing over the table to where Naruto was inhaling a bowl of ramen.

Naruto nodded, grinning enthusiastically, "Yeah, and that means I only have another seven to go before the League!"

Steven shot Naruto a worried glance, "Then I'm afraid you're at a slight disadvantage."

'_What? How does he know that?' _Naruto thought, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, the League doesn't last forever and it has to be an even number, so that means it has a time limit to qualify for it and there are only so many entrees that will be permitted on a strictly first-come-first-serve basis," Steven explained, "But the League Challenge began over a week ago, and by now, most trainers have already secured their second badge."

"W-What? You mean I'm already late to the game?" Naruto shouted in shock, gaining unnoticed glares from many customers.

"Relax, Naruto," Maylene patted his shoulder, "Many of the trainers that try to make it to the League give up or can't make it, so you still have plenty of room to breathe."

"Normally, you'd be right, Maylene," Steven nodded, "But something's different this year. Champion Namikaze issued that challenge directly to every trainer the day before the League began. Because of that, every trainer has been trying their hardest to try and get the chance to battle him. This year is hosting the highest amounts of trainers from different regions entering, too, so the competition is much fiercer than it ever was before."

Naruto began to sweat, "T-This is bad…I can't afford to just sit around here!"

Naruto stood and grabbed Maylene's hand as he ran for the door, looking over his shoulder to Steven, "Thanks for the food, Steven! Let's meet up again sometime!"

Steven smiled and waved his goodbye, _'So…that was your son, huh, Minato?'_

* * *

Calm, blue skies with rolling clouds peacefully fell over the lush green grass and trees as the sun shone down warmly against a dirt path…this tranquil scene was destroyed as a blond blur came charging down the path, his pink-haired friend behind him.

"Hurry, Maylene, or we'll never make it to Floaroma Town!" Naruto shouted behind him, "We can't slow down now that everyone else is kicking it into high-gear!"

"Naruto, Steven didn't mean you'd lose if you slowed down," Maylene sighed, running after the hyperactive blond as they made their way down Route 204. To say Naruto was restless was an understatement, as he had already stopped to battle three other trainers and was currently looking for win number four.

"Oi, Naruto, slow down, will ya? Man, you're so troublesome…"

Naruto looked further down the road to see Shikamaru, smiling slightly and waving to him as he walked down the road. Naruto's eyes lit up with glee as he ran down to his friend, stopping to catch his breath once he had reached the lazy trainer.

"What's with you today? You look like you've been running for miles…" Shikamaru commented, nodding his greeting to Maylene as she caught up with Naruto.

"Hey, Shikamaru, how many badges do you have?" Naruto asked quickly.

Shikamaru blinked, and pulled out his badge case, showing one Forest Badge, "I got this from Eterna City a few days ago…"

"Yes! You only have one badge, just like me!" Naruto cheered, which Shikamaru wasn't sure was either a compliment or an insult.

"Oh, that reminds me," Shikamaru recalled, "I ran into Sasuke when I was in Eterna. He told me to tell you that he already had his second badge and that he'd be at the League by the time you had your third."

Naruto seethed, "Why that stuck-up, son of a—"

"Naruto, weren't you looking for a battle?" Maylene chimed in, causing Naruto to nod in remembrance.

"Oh yeah, so how about it, Shikamaru? You up for a battle?" Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sure—I have a new Pokémon I want to test out, anyway."

The three stepped off the road and onto the grassy field next to them as Naruto and Shikamaru took their spots, with Maylene between them acting as judge, "This is a one on one battle! Naruto, you challenged Shikamaru, so you should bring out your Pokémon first!"

"Alright! Take him down, Duskull!" Naruto shouted, releasing the ghost-type Pokémon from its ball.

"Dusk…" Duskull mumbled, looking to Shikamaru, who pulled out his Pokédex and logged its information, causing Naruto to growl in annoyance.

Shikamaru pocketed his Dex and pulled out a Premier-Ball and tossed it lazily, bringing out a purple balloon-like Pokémon.

"What is that?" Naruto mumbled, looking at it.

"It's called a Driftloon," Shikamaru called, "I just caught it yesterday by chance. Now, Driftloon, use Astonish!"

"Drift…" Driftloon breathed, sending itself ramming into Duskull, who fell back and stalled in the air before rising up and recovering from the blow.

"Duskull, fire off a Shadow Ball!" Naruto ordered.

"Skull…" Duskull mumbled, raising its hands and allowing the orb to form before releasing it at Driftloon.

"Minimize!" Shikamaru countered.

Driftloon suddenly shrunk, causing the attack to pass over its head.

"What?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"That's one of the reasons I caught Driftloon here…" Shikamaru remarked, "It can easily avoid attacks."

"Duskull, use Disable!" Naruto commanded. Duskull quickly flew to Driftloon and let lose a white light which engulfed the balloon. When the light dimmed, Driftloon stood uninjured.

'_There goes Minimize…' _Shikamaru scowled, "Driftloon, Gust!"

"Drift!" Driftloon glared as it let loose a series of strong gusts which hit Duskull, sending it flying back into a tree, which it slid down to the ground.

"Duskull!" Naruto shouted, running over and kneeling down next to his Pokémon, "Can you get up, buddy?"

"You're missing something in battling, Naruto," Shikamaru commented as Driftloon floated over to him, "And that's strategy."

"What? I'm fine with strategies!" Naruto argued, "Even Roark couldn't beat my strategy!"

"You may have had a strategy for a Gym match, but what about for regular battles?" Shikamaru spoke, "You don't have one, do you? I noticed what your friend told you—about looking for a fourth battle. I knew that your Pokémon would be weakened by now."

"S-So what?" Naruto shouted as Duskull floated back into the air.

"So, I already know what the outcome of this battle will be," Shikamaru replied, "Driftloon, use Gust."

"Don't let him, Duskull! Confuse Ray!" Naruto ordered.

Duskull quickly fired a bright beam at Driftloon, who was hit and knocked back to the ground. Driftloon floated back into the air dizzily, looking around in a daze.

"Driftloon!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Finish it, Duskull, and use Night Shade!" Naruto shouted.

Duskull moved in close to Driftloon and delivered the blow, knocking Driftloon into the ground, knocked out.

"Alright! We did it, Duskull!" Naruto cheered.

Maylene raised her hand, "Driftloon is unable to battle! The winner is—huh?"

Driftloon suddenly began to glow and released a large explosion, which Duskull was caught in. When the explosion cleared, Duskull was out cold on the ground next to Driftloon.

"That's Driftloon's special ability," Shikamaru sighed, "Aftermath. After my Driftloon is defeated, it gives off an explosion. Call it, ref."

"R-Right!" Maylene said, "Neither Pokémon is able to battle! The battle is a draw!"

* * *

"You really lucked out, Shikamaru! If I hadn't battled so much, I would've won for sure!" Naruto argued, taking a bite out of his onigiri.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…battling with you is too troublesome, anyway," Shikamaru stifled a yawn.

"Still, that was a great battle you two!" Maylene giggled at the friend's antics. After the battle, the group had taken to resting by a tree to have lunch. Shikamaru's Stantler, Driftloon, and Slakoth were resting while Naruto's Pichu, Duskull, and Kadabra were enjoying themselves as they played.

"Yeah, I guess it—hey!" Naruto shouted as Pichu jumped over and stole his onigiri, "Get back here, Pichu!"

While Naruto gave chase, Maylene turned to Shikamaru, "So, did the battle go as you planned it?"

"Yeah, it actually did," Shikamaru said, watching as Naruto was now rolling around with his Pokémon

"It did?" Maylene asked in shock, "How did you—"

"I've known Naruto for awhile now," Shikamaru cut in, "There's something about him that I can't figure out, but I've never been able to properly know what was going to happen in a situation involving him. That's why I chose Driftloon, just in case I needed Aftermath."

"I see…" Maylene mumbled before smiling, "It's nice to see Naruto has such great friends."

Shikamaru smiled and waved her off, "The guy's too troublesome. He'd be lost without me."

"Hey! I heard that! Who'd be lost without who?" Naruto yelled angrily from where he was lying on the grass.

"You know it's true!" Shikamaru lazily called back, while Naruto walked back to the tree, Pichu in his hands.

"Hey, where's Chouji, anyway?" Naruto asked, "I thought you were traveling together?"

"We were," Shikamaru stated, "But I had to go down to Oreburgh to get another badge and Chouji had to go off to Hearthome to find someone to teach him how to make Poffins."

"Why Poffins?"Naruto asked, settling in between Maylene and Shikamaru and leaning against the tree.

"Chouji wants to be a Pokéchef," Shikamaru replied and, seeing Naruto's confused look, sighed and continued, "A Pokéchef is someone who becomes a master in making Pokéblocks and Poffins. A lot of top Coordinators rely on their skills instead of making them themselves. On top of that, with the Grand Festival coming up, masters from all over the place are going to be in Sinnoh, giving Chouji a good chance on finding someone to teach him."

"Didn't his dad want him to fight in the League?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "He's already told his father about it. He's disappointed, but he said if that's what he wanted to do, he'd support it."

"…Chouji's really lucky…" Naruto mumbled, "He has a great dad."

Shikamaru nodded, standing up, "Well, I have to make it to Jubilife before it gets dark and I guess you two should get over to Floaroma, too. I'm sure we'll meet up again, so, until then…"

Naruto grinned, "Let's battle again in the League, Shikamaru!"

"Good luck in Oreburgh," Maylene smiled, waving as Shikamaru called his Pokémon and continued down the road.

"Well, that was fun…" Naruto smiled, standing and stretching.

"See? You don't have to be in such a rush…" Maylene sighed.

"…That's right!" Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered why he was in a rush, "We gotta get going fast!"

Naruto rushed down the road, his Pokémon following behind him, causing Maylene to shake her head and run after him.

* * *

"Finally, Floaroma Town!" Naruto grinned, breathing in the fresh air as he gazed at the small, quiet town. It really was beautiful with large fields of flowers, a few humble homes lining the streets, and the setting sun glowing warmly as the first stars of the night began to twinkle in the sky.

"Let's head for the Center," Maylene smiled, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him down the streets.

As Naruto walked down the streets, he could have sworn he saw the familiar face of Shino stick out among the tourists and locals of the streets, _'Shikamaru did say that Shino was heading towards Eterna Forest…'_

Naruto suddenly got out of Maylene's grasped and ran in the direction that he thought he saw Shino.

"H-Hey, Naruto! Where are you going?" Maylene shouted.

"I'll meet you at the center, Maylene! I have to check something real quick!" Naruto called back as he pushed through the crowd of people, leaving an annoyed and angry Maylene behind.

* * *

"…Maybe I didn't see Shino after all…" Naruto mumbled. He had found that the road he saw Shino on actually led to Eterna Forest and, Naruto being Naruto, had already gone a good ways into the deep woods. It was ironic, Naruto decided, that he was looking for someone who always wore sunglasses in the darkness of night. Looking up, Naruto could see that the thick trees nearly completely blocked his view of the sky, and he could barely see more than a foot in front of him.

"…um…"

Naruto jumped and whirled around looking wildly. He hadn't forgotten what Maylene said about a haunted house in these woods…

"W-Who's there?" Naruto shouted.

"Be…"

"I'm warning you!" Naruto spoke, his eyes darting around the trees wildly.

"BELDUM!"

"W-Woah!" Naruto jumped back as a floating figure emerged from the woods. The figure was clearly a Pokémon, but a kind Naruto had never seen before. It was a dark cobalt blue and had one red eye. Its body was small and looked almost like a claw, except for the two holes on its face, which its eye shown through.

"Beldum…" the Pokémon, which Naruto assumed was a Beldum, observed Naruto for a moment, before hearing a twig snap and floating off.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Naruto called about to give chase but stopped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Naruto instantly froze up before jumping, "A-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto, it's me, Steven!" Steven exclaimed.

Naruto clutched his beating chest, "D-Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Steven rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I wasn't scared!" Naruto replied, "A-Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a Pokémon that just got loose from me," Steven said, "It's still young, so it's bound to be afraid of a lot of things—it's a rare type called a Beldum, it's pretty hard to miss. It's blue and has a red eye and it floats. Have you seen it?"

"I just saw something like that a minute ago," Naruto said, "It flew off in that direction."

I don't suppose you'd help me look for it?" Steven asked, "I need to find it before it gets attacked by a wild Pokémon."

"Sure, I'll help you," Naruto nodded, "I kinda owe you for Jubilife, anyway."

"Thank you," Steven smiled, "I'll search from the left of here and you take the right. We can meet back here after we're done searching."

With that, Steven took off back into the woods and Naruto headed in the opposite direction. Naruto ran through the woods, searching the area for any sign of the Beldum, which was much easier said than done in the dark.

"Alright, Zubat, now use Tackle!"

Naruto ran into a clearing just in time to see Zubat tackle Beldum into the ground. Naruto glared and turned to the trainer to yell at him…only to burst out laughing at the sight of the guy. He had teal hair in a bowl-cut and the stupidest outfit that Naruto had ever seen, complete with the large yellow "G" on his chest.

"W-W-What the Hell are you wearing?" Naruto pointed, as he began to hold his gut as the pain of laughing too hard got to him.

"W-What are you laughing at, punk?" the guy shouted, "You should be running in terror!"

"O-Of what? You're bowl-cut?" Naruto laughed harder and found he needed to lean against a tree for support.

"S-Shut up!" the man yelled, "Get out of here now!"

Naruto stood up straight and glared, "And if I don't? That Pokémon belongs to a friend of mine. I'm not just going to let you hurt it."

"Y-You know Steven?" the guy shouted, "W-Well, it doesn't matter! That's an extremely rare Pokémon that Team Galactic could use, so stay out of my way!"

The strange man pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it at Beldum, only for it to be hit out of the way by a Thundershock. The man glared and turned to Naruto, who already had Pichu out.

Naruto ignored the man and ran in front of Beldum, "Don't worry, Beldum. I won't let this creep take you!"

"B-Beldum…" Beldum mumbled as it stared up at Naruto.

"Well, aren't you the hero?" the man seethed, "Zubat, finish this with Bite!"

"Pichu, Volt-Tackle!" Naruto shouted.

"Pichu!" Pichu slammed into Zubat, electrifying it and sending it back into the face of its Trainer, knocking them both to the ground.

"Are you an idiot? Even I know that Zubat wouldn't be able to beat my Pichu," Naruto smirked.

"S-Shut up!" the man growled, returning his Zubat, "You just fluked out! You can bet you'll be seeing Team Galactic again!"

"I hope I do," Naruto smirked, "I need a good laugh every now and then."

"You can bet Cyrus will be hearing about this!" the man growled before running off. Naruto turned and picked up Beldum, holding it in his arms as Pichu jumped onto his head and he made his way back to the clearing he had met Steven in. Steven, who was watching the whole ordeal, smiled at this and decided he should hurry back, too. When Naruto finally reached the clearing, he found Steven there waiting for him.

"Oh, I see you found it," Steven smiled, "Thank you, Naruto, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, looking to Beldum, "He got injured a little, but I think he's just tired."

"I see," Steven's smile grew a little, "If he fell asleep with you, it must be that he trusts you a great deal…well, if this has said anything, I think it's that you are a better Trainer for this Pokémon than I am."

"S-Steven, are you…?" Naruto's eyes widened.

Steven nodded, "I'm entrusting this Beldum to you—please take good care of it."

Naruto broke out into a grin, "I won't let you down, Steven!"

* * *

By the time Naruto had gotten back to the Pokémon Center, it was at least midnight. Naruto sighed as he looked at the locked doors of the Center, _'Maylene's probably in there, worried and angry at me…'_

"It's about time you showed up!"

Naruto turned to find Maylene, clearly angry, standing behind him, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"M-Maylene! What are you doing out here? You should be inside the Center sleeping!" Naruto said, pointing to the doors.

"Did you think I could go in and sleep in a comfy bed while you were out somewhere?" Maylene sighed, "I was worried sick! Don't do that again, Naruto!"

Naruto blushed slightly, "S-Sorry, Maylene, I had to help out a friend…"

Maylene shook her head, "It's not going to do any good now. We'll just have to camp outside for the night."

* * *

Naruto looked up at the stars from his sleeping-bag. He and Maylene had found a nice field of flowers to sleep in. Turning on his side, he looked to Maylene, who was also staring at the stars.

"Hey, Maylene…" Naruto mumbled.

"What is it, Naruto?" Maylene whispered.

"…I just wanted to say thanks for coming with me on my challenge," Naruto answered, "I know I can be an idiot and that I usually end up getting us both in some trouble but…I couldn't have come this far without you by my side."

Maylene blushed, "D-Don't mention it. Even if you don't think so, you've helped me a lot, too."

Naruto grinned at her as he began to drift to sleep, "Thanks…Maylene…"

* * *

Shino looked at the large swarm of Combee he had just defeated, "Heracross, return."

"Cross…" Heracross mumbled as it was called back to its Pokéball.

Shino sighed, "It looks like it ran off again…I guess I'll have to look for it again tomorrow."

* * *

Gardenia gulped as she glared at the house before her, _'Today is the day…I'm not going to be afraid anymore!'_

Bravely, she marched through the doors of the house, only for them to slam shut behind her and, a few, moments later, she—

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Yeah, that.

* * *

So, that's a wrap people! Next chapter, Naruto goes to the Old Chateau! Sorry I haven't updated in so long—school has been killing me.

Anyway, it's time for the Checkpoint Level Check! Since Naruto has earned a Gym Badge, I'm going to show you guys the level his Pokémon are currently at! The Checkpoint happens every chapter after a badge!

Pichu: Level 16  
Moves: Thundershock, Thunderwave, Bolt-Tackle, Growl, Tackle  
Ability: Static—foes can be paralyzed by making physical contact.

Kadabra: Level 18  
Moves: Future Sight, Teleport, Psybeam, Confusion  
Ability: Synchronize—passes on status problems such as Burn or Freeze.

Duskull: Level 17  
Moves: Disable, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Destiny Bond  
Ability: Levitate—ground moves are not effective.

Beldum: Level 15  
Moves: Take-Down  
Ability: Clear Body: This Pokémon is not affected by Stat Reductions such as Growl or Tail-Whip.


	5. It's a Bug Hunt, Man! A Bug Hunt!

Okay folks! Let's respond to some reviews so we can get started on the new chapter!

**Yami no Naruto: **Thanks for the suggestion, but Naruto's team has already been planned out along with all the extra Pokémon he's going to catch. Don't worry, though, there are going to be some heavy-hitters.

**Cant Catch This: **I'm going to be having the Pokémon evolve at their proper levels.

**Rubius: **No, the man didn't take the zap plate from Naruto, he found it on the beach.

**Chm01: **Sorry, but we already have all the positions on Naruto's team filled up. I've been consulting a friend of mine for what Pokémon to put on it and we decided on it before I wrote the second chapter. Sorry again. The Pokémon you mentioned will show up, just not on Naruto's team.

**I AM YOU: **Don't worry; I am going to have all of Naruto's Pokémon reach their final stage by the time the League comes around. Also, they will be traded…kinda, but Naruto will get them back.

Okay, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

* * *

"You're sure you didn't just get lost?" Maylene called as she looked around her. The sun was hitting through the dense forest around them, giving a calm and serene feel to it. Naruto was ahead of her by five steps and was glaring at the trees, hoping to see something familiar.

"I'm sure of it! I was about halfway through this place last night!" Naruto called back, "Let's see…I ran into Steven about here…or was it farther up ahead?"

"Are you lost?" Maylene sighed.

"I-I'm not lost!" Naruto blushed running over to a set of bushes, "It's right through here!"

Naruto pulled back the bushes…only to find a hive of angry Beedrill and Combee.

Naruto sighed as he watched the bugs fly into the air, "Maylene…run."

Maylene, who had not yet seen the "friends" Naruto had found, blinked, "What?"

"RUN!" Naruto screamed as he turned to run, ducking into the foliage.

"N-Naruto?" Maylene shouted after him, before turning to find the Breedrill.

Maylene was sure of one thing as she ran down the path they had just spent an hour trying to walk down. Next time, she wasn't listening when Naruto said he had directions.

* * *

"S-Stupid…Bug…Pokémon…" Naruto panted as he ran through the woods, stopping to look back to finally see that no one was chasing him.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto's heart leapt into his throat as he turned to see Shino standing directly in front of him, "S-Shino, where the Hell did you come fro—Hey!"

"What did you say?" Shino asked, grabbing Naruto by his shirt.

"L-Let me go!" Naruto shouted as Shino dragged him deeper into the woods.

"Not quite yet," Shino said, his eyes never leaving the path in front of him, "You are going to help me with something first."

"H-Help? Just let me go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get out of Shino's surprisingly strong grip, "I need to find my friend!"

"You will benefit from this as well," Shino declared, "You are currently on your way to Eterna City to face the Gym-Leader, correct?"

Naruto scowled, "So what if I am?"

"You will lose."

"What? How would you know? I've already gotten one badge and I can easily win my second!" Naruto shouted, struggling even further.

"I saw Shikamaru's battle with the Eterna Leader. He had only barely won," Shino replied, "You're Pokémon are not at the proper level to face that Gym. If you want them to be, I suggest you shut up and help me."

'_Shikamaru barely won? B-But he was that strong the other day! If Shikamaru nearly lost, I need to do some more training before I think of facing the Gym!' _Naruto sighed, "W-What do you have in mind?"

Shino stopped dragging Naruto as he came into a small clearing and set his backpack on the ground. Reaching in it, he pulled out six jars of honey and handed three to Naruto, "Spread this on the trees surrounding here."

"Why?" Naruto shot a confused glance at the jars.

"Just do it. Tell me when you've finished," Shino answered as he took the remaining jars and began to coat trees in honey.

Naruto grumbled and reluctantly began to spread honey on a nearby tree.

* * *

Maylene shook her head in annoyance as she continued down the path she and Naruto had been taking, _'When I get my hands on him…'_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Maylene blinked as turned her head up to see a figure running down the road full-speed, "G-Gardenia?"

Gardenia grew a relieved smile at the sight of Maylene, "M-Maylene!"

"W-What's wro—"

Maylene was cut off as Gardenia caught her in a tight hug, "It's so good to see you! You won't believe what I've gone through last night!"

Maylene sighed, "You went into the house again, didn't you, Gardenia?"

"I-I need to be able to conquer my fears!" Gardenia blushed in embarrassment.

"Even if you say that, the result is always the same," Maylene commented.

"O-Oh, be quiet!" Gardenia mumbled, "Anyway, why are you here?"

* * *

"Done," Naruto called as he met Shino in the middle of the clearing.

"Good, now…" Shino picked out a Pokéball and threw it into the air, "Masquerain, use Sweet Sent!"

Naruto stared at the pale blue Pokémon in the air before him. Its face was pale orange with two black eyes and two large antennas that appeared to be glaring. Its body was small and pale blue with four small wings on it.

"Mas!" Masquerain spread its wings out and released a pink powder that drifted deep into the forest as it was carried by a soft and gentle wind.

"W-What's it doing?" Naruto asked.

"Attracting all wild Pokémon to the area," Shino replied, "Coupled with the honey we spread out, in a few moments, this clearing will be filled with wild Pokémon, horefully with the one I've been searching for…"

"What? They're all gonna attack us on sight!" Naruto shouted, quickly grabbing two Pokéballs from his backpack, "Go, Beldum and Pichu!"

"Good, get ready. This is the training I mentioned," Shino said, pulling out his own Pokéball, "Heracross!"

"Cross!" Heracross growled, standing next to Masquerain.

The leaves and bushes began to shake and an ominous buzzing could be heard before the forest went silent…

"…I hate you, Shino," Naruto mumbled.

Out from the forest burst an enormous swarm of Combee, Beedrill, and a Pokémon Naruto had never seen before.

"It's here!" Shino whispered, "Vespiquen!"

"V-Vespiquen?" Naruto shouted, staring at it. It was as large as he was, if not a little bigger and seemed to have a yellow and black striped dress on, but one could tell that that was part of its body. Its upper body was spherical, with two pairs of wings, two dark claws, and a head with two antennas and a red jewel above two red eyes.

"VES!" Vespiquen pointed at the duo and let out a loud buzz, causing the insects to fly, their bodies poised to attack.

"Take out the hive!" Shino shouted, "Heracross, Horn-Attack! Masquerain, Gust!"

Heracross charged into the swarm, his horn glowing and pointed forward as he hit multiple Combee and Beedrill. Masquerain stayed back and began to flap its wings, letting out a large gust of wind that blew into the bugs and knocked large portions of them back.

"Pichu, Thundershock, and lots of them! Beldum, Take-Down, break towards the Vespiquen!" Naruto ordered.

"Pi!" Pichu yelled as his body began to glow with electricity before it fired off five bolts into the hive, electrocuting five Beedrill. Beldum, who was charging for the leader, was blocked by several Combee, which he plowed through and continued his charge.

Naruto pulled out a third and fourth Pokéball, "Kadabra, Psybeam! Duskull, start firing Shadow Balls!"

The two Pokémon quickly appeared in the field and fired off their ordered attacks. Kadabra's Psybeam cut into the army of insects, knocking out some Combee and confusing Beedrill. Duskull's Shadow Balls were coming in at the Beedrill, who were either hit and knocked out or reacted in time to evade, only to be hit with the Psybeam.

"VES!" Vespiquen buzzed, waving her claws at the Pokémon.

The Beedrill threw out their arms and began to fire off a rain of Poison Stings.

"Pineco and Butterfree, use Reflect!" Shino shouted unleashing his Pokémon that quickly put up a barrier around themselves and their allies.

The Beedrill continued to fire away at the Reflect, which quickly began to lose power under the continuous assault.

"Naruto, I'm going to lower the Reflect!" Shino shouted, "Be ready!"

"What? If you lower the Reflect, than what's stopping them?" Naruto shouted.

"Absolutely nothing, so you're Pokémon will have to be ready to evade and continue their attacks!" Shino yelled, "Cancel Reflect!"

Pineco and Butterfree dropped the shield swiftly flying upwards and above the Poison Stings, a move which Masquerain, Heracross, Beldum, and Duskull quickly copied, with Pichu on top of Beldum and Kadabra Teleporting away from the assault.

"Masquerain, stand by to use Gust!" Shino ordered, "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree began to flap its wings, letting loose a green powder into the air, being sure to avoid its allied Pokémon.

"Masquerain, Gust now!" Shino commanded.

"Rain!" Masquerain shouted, flapping its wings and letting lose a strong gust of wind that blew the powder onto the swarm. The swarm's Poison Sting's began to slow before they stopped all together and they fell to the ground, asleep, leaving only Vespiquen. Seeing its swarm defeated, it quickly moved to fly back into the forest, though the Sleep Powder slowed it.

"Naruto, paralyze it!" Shino ordered.

"Pichu, Thunderwave!" Naruto shouted. Pichu glowed once more and let loose a single bolt that flew towards the Vespiquen, hitting it. The insect hung in the air, electricity leaking off its body, before it fell to the ground with the rest of its swarm.

"Perfect!" Shino commented, throwing an empty Pokéball at the paralyzed Pokémon. It hid dead-on and caught the Vespiquen before it fell to the ground and buckled before it stood still. Shino walked up and picked up the ball, nodding in satisfaction.

"D-Did you put me through all that just to catch a Pokémon?" Naruto muttered, glaring at Shino in disbelief.

"I have been chasing that particular Pokémon for some time now, but it always escaped because my Pokémon were too tired after they fought the swarm," Shino explained, recalling his Pokémon, "I suppose I owe you my gratitude, Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, recalling his own Pokémon, "This is why I hate bugs…"

"What?"

Naruto winced, _'Wrong thing to say…'_

"Come with me."

"But I—"

"**Come with me."**

Naruto followed Shino deeper into the woods, praying he'd live to see the next Gym. It wasn't long until Shino spotted another Insect-Type running up a nearby tree. It was grey with two small green wings on its back and two green eyes with two grey whiskers coming off its face.

Shino turned to Naruto while pointing at the Pokémon, "Catch it."

"But—"

"**Catch it."**

Naruto sighed and tossed out Pichu, "Use Volt-Tackle and than Thunderwave."

"PICHU!" Pichu charged up his attack and jumped into the air, slamming into the Pokémon's back and knocking it to the ground. Pichu landed next to it and gave it a Thunderwave, paralyzing it. Naruto hesitated, but threw the empty Pokéball at it, catching it with little to no difficulty.

Naruto picked up the ball and stared at it, "What is it, anyway?"

"It's called a Nincada," Shino said, "I expect you to use it in your next Gym battle. If you don't, I **will** find out."

"R-Right," Naruto said, pocketing Nincada and calling back Pichu.

Shino pointed north, "You'll find the road that leads into Eterna there."

Naruto nodded and ran north, waving back to Shino, who was already gone, _'He's a little…weird.'_

"I'm finally free of him!" Naruto laughed as he jumped out onto the road, "I'm so happy I could—Oh great, it's you."

"I take no pleasure in seeing you either, Boy," the man growled in annoyance, cradling two slates in his arms, "Now move along."

"What—more of that junk? Don't you ever get tired of it?" Naruto asked, looking to the plates.

"If you only knew…" the man shook his head, "The Insect and Dread Plates are not to be tampered with, Boy. Now move aside."

The man continued down the road, leaving Naruto behind. Naruto glared at the man's retreating form but bit his tongue as he opted to look for Maylene instead. Suddenly his backpack opened and Duskull released itself from his Pokéball and floated away from Naruto.

"D-Duskull!" Naruto shouted, running after him.

Duskull turned to face Naruto once before continuing a little ways down the road before stopping.

"Duskull, what's up?" Naruto asked as he caught up to his Pokémon.

"Dusk…" Duskull motioned behind him to the large building that lay there in silence.

"D-Do we r-really have to go in there, buddy?" Naruto gulped looking at the building. Just one glance at the broken windows and worn look screamed "haunted."

"Dusk!" Duskull floated behind Naruto and began to push him into the house.

"H-Hey! Stop, Duskull! I don't wanna go—you can't make me!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

"Well, congratulations—you made me," Naruto huffed as he looked around the lobby of the house. Floor boards had given in and a cool breeze ran in from broken windows. He could hear Rattata scraping around in the walls and he made sure not to stand under the large chandelier that he was half-sure would fall any minute now.

"Dus…" Duskull seemed to boast happily, almost mocking his owner.

"Right, well, now we're leaving!" Naruto declared turning to open the door…only to find it locked, "I SAID NOW WERE LEAVING! OPEN UP!"

Naruto struggled desperately to yank open the door, to the point that he began to pound away on it with his fists and kick it—to no avail. Sighing, he turned back to Duskull, who was staring at him, and nodded his head, indicating for Duskull to show him what he wanted to show him.

Duskull floated directly into the first door they came across—the dining room. It was huge, with a large and long table in the center of the room with three chandeliers above it; a dusty white table cloth spread out on it with broken utensils and candle sticks lining it. Naruto followed Duskull as it floated over to a seat that had a torn piece of cloth in it that gave off an ominous feel.

"I-Is that what you wanted?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the cloth, "There, now let go—"

"Gaaaaaaa!"

On top of the table appeared a Gengar, followed by two Haunter and five Ghastly, all of which glared at Naruto.

"D-Damn," Naruto scowled pulling out his Pokémon, "Alright guys, let's get 'em! Kadabra, use Psybeam on the Ghastly! Pichu and Beldum, I'm leaving the Haunter to you! Duskull, let's take out Gengar!"

Kadabra launched his attack at the Ghastly, hitting two and knocking them out with the Super-Effective attack. Beldum, who's Take-Down wouldn't work against the Ghost-Types, opted to give Pichu a boost in speed by letting him ride his back where Pichu fired off multiple Thundershocks at the Haunters, who dodge and retaliated with Shadow Ball.

"Duskull, use Shadow Ball!" Naruto ordered. Duskull charged up the attack and fired at Gengar, who quickly met it with a Shadow Ball of his own.

Naruto turned to the other matches, "Alright, Kadabra use Future Sight and then continue with Confusion! Pichu, weaken one of the Haunter with Thunderwave! Duskull, let's give Gengar a taste of Night Shade and Confuse Ray!"

Kadabra launched the Future Sight, getting hit by two Licks and dodging a Hypnosis from the Ghastly before taking out one more with Confusion. Beldum ducked and weaved through the Shadow Balls that the Haunter were firing, getting in close while Pichu delivered a Thunderwave to one, sending it to the ground and delivering a powerful Thundershock to the other. Duskull got in close to Gengar to use Night Shade, only for Gengar to hit him with a Shadow Punch and knock Duskull back. Duskull, shaking off the attack, quickly floated up and launched a Confuse Ray at Gengar, who jumped above it to dodge it.

"GAR!" Gengar roared, charging a Shadow Ball in each hand and tossing them at Duskull and at Beldum.

Duskull moved to the left to avoid the hit, but Beldum was hit into a wall, causing Pichu to topple off of him and onto the floor.

"Haunt!" Haunter screamed, firing its own Shadow Ball at Kadabra, who teleported away and hit it with a Psybeam. Beldum, meanwhile, had recovered from the blow and picked up Pichu to go after the remaining Ghastly.

Naruto growled, "Duskull, use Disable and then Night Shade! Pichu, keep it up with Thundershock!"

"Dus!" Duskull shouted firing off a white beam at Gengar, who dodge, but was hit back with the Night Shade attack.

"CHU!" Pichu shouted as it unleashed Thundershock after Thundershock, taking down the two Ghastly that survived Kadabra's attacks. It was at this time the paralyzed Haunter recovered and teamed up with the other to fight Kadabra, only to be blown back once more by a Psybeam that had hit them both, knocking one out.

"Haunter!" Haunter shouted out as it charged Kadabra in a blind rage, only to be hit into a wall and knocked out by the Future Sight that Kadabra had launched earlier, leaving Gengar as the only opponent.

"Alright, Kadabra, Psybeam on Genger! Beldum, use Take-Down to give Pichu momentum! Pichu, use that momentum in a Volt-Tackle! Duskull, fire as many Shadow Balls as you can at Gengar!" Naruto commanded.

"DUSKULL!" Duskull began to let loose a wave of Shadow Balls, forcing Gengar to weave through them, only to get hit in the shoulder and fall back to the floor.

"DABRA!" Kadabra fired off the Psybeam he had charged up and hit Gengar, sending him flying into the wall.

"BEL!" Beldum shouted as it flew down at Gengar, Pichu glowing with electricity on top of it. When it was about five feet away, it stopped on a dive and Pichu leapt off.

"PICHU!" Pichu shouted, ramming into Gengar, who was still leaning against the wall. The force of the attack sent Gengar through the wall and out into the lobby again, out cold.

Naruto smiled before he broke out into a grin, "W-We won…WE BEAT THEM ALL!"

As he and his Pokémon began to cheer and parade around the room, Naruto looked at the cloth in his hand, _'Were they protecting this? What exactly is it?'_

"That would be the Reaper's Cloth, my boy!"

Naruto turned to see and old man in a suit and bowler hat smiling at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm the owner of this house, you see. I have to thank you for getting rid of those pesky Ghost-Types. They were scaring off all my guests and I couldn't get them to leave," the old man replied, "As your reward, I'll let you keep that, since your Duskull wanted it so badly."

"Really? Thanks!" Naruto said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, my boy," the old man laughed, "Well, I'll be heading back to my rest then."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you!" Naruto grinned. The old man returned the grin and waved before winking at Naruto and vanishing in thin air right before the blond's eyes.

Naruto and his team stopped and stared, "…THAT'S IT! RUN!"

Naruto and his Pokémon didn't stop running until dawn in Eterna City, where they found a livid Maylene waiting for them at the Pokémon Center. Naruto still wasn't sure which one he'd rather face—an angry Maylene or a ghost.

* * *

Well, that's a rap folks! Please leave a review! Next time: Naruto vs. Gardenia!


	6. Naruto vs Gardenia

Sorry about the late update everyone! There was summer homework, a wedding…yeah, I kinda got sidetracked for a little bit! Anyway, you don't want to hear me complain, you want the chapter, right? So here you go! Naruto vs. Gardenia! Also, please be sure to look at the bottom of the chapter once you've read it. There's an issue I'd like to discuss.

Anyway, let's get started!

**I AM YOU: **…You really are me, aren't you? I mean, damn! You got the flyer right on the first try! Yeah, I'm planning for an Areodactyl from the underground!

**Chm01: **Yes, Naruto will be getting both Ninjask and Shedinja. As for Dusknoir, I have three reasons: Naruto will be receiving at least one Pokémon to cover every type so he needed a Ghost-Type. Dusknoir's defense if good and it can learn a variety of moves. Lastly, Dusknoir was the Ghost-Type that both me and my friend agreed upon when we were exchanging ideas for Pokémon Naruto would get.

**Vandenbz: **I'm glad to hear your enjoying the story! Don't worry when it comes to Naruto's and Maylene's relationship, either, there are going to be plenty of more blushing scenes! As for who's supporting Naruto, I think you'll be happy when he finally gets all eight badges and begins training for the league.

**FadingFeathers: **Sorry, but I'm not taking any OC's. I already have the entire story mapped out, so I wouldn't know where to fit any in. Sorry again.

**Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton: **Well, it's not gonna really be activated in a trade…not really…you'll get what I mean by that when the scene happens. As for the possibilities, trust me, they are gonna multiply!

**Raidentensho: **I actually think that I'm gonna skip the forge. To get to it now, Naruto would have to backtrack through the woods, so I probably won't have him go there. IF you're looking for Magmar, though, someone will have one, just not Naruto.

**M.A.T898: **Yeah, Naruto is going to have more than six Pokémon and he'll have at least one of each type.

**Cant Catch This: **Unlike the anime, I am gonna have Pichu evolve. It won't be anytime soon, but Pichu will be a Raichu before Naruto goes to the league and maybe even before he gets his last badge.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Pokémon.

* * *

"You honestly expect me to believe that Duskull dragged you into a haunted house, fought a gang of Ghost Pokémon, and then you ran out of the building because a ghost walked right up to you and disappeared?"

"B-But it's true, Maylene!"

"You picked a fun one, Maylene!"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto was currently sitting outside at one of the many restaurants in Eterna City, with Maylene sitting across from him and Gardenia sitting across from him. It was the day after Naruto had had his run in with Shino and, once he'd gotten to Eterna, he'd found that Maylene had run into her old friend, Gardenia.

Gardenia smiled, "Nothing, nothing…so, Naruto, how many badges do you have?"

"I just got my first one a few days ago!" Naruto grinned, "I'm hoping to challenge the Gym here for my second!"

"You might have a hard time," Gardenia laughed, "I hear this Gym is pretty strong."

Maylene sighed, _'Why does she always have to tease people?'_

After explaining her situation to Gardenia, the older girl had gone off on an excited rant, exclaiming how she was happy that "her little Maylene was finally dating" and how she would "support their relationship through thick and thin."

Of course, Maylene had stated clearly that she and Naruto were not dating, but that had pretty much fell upon deaf ears. Maylene had been friends with Gardenia for a long time—she knew the girl. Her self-proclaimed "older sister" wasn't going to let this one go for a _long _time.

_"I saw Shikamaru's battle with the Eterna Leader. He had only barely won," Shino replied._

"…Yeah, I heard that, too…" Naruto frowned before grinning, "But I definitely won't win if I don't try!"

Gardenia paused before grinning and turning to Maylene, "Yeah, you sure did pick a fun one, Maylene! I approve!"

"S-Stop saying that!"

Gardenia ignored the blushing Maylene and turned back to Naruto, "Okay, Naruto, normally I wouldn't offer this, since the Gym is closed for repairs, but for you, I'll make an exception! Meet me in Eterna Forest at four and we'll have our battle there!"

"Sounds grea—wait, _you're _the Gym Leader?" Naruto pointed at Gardenia in shock. Gardenia, in turn, smirked and puffed out her chest in pride.

"That's right!" Gardenia chimed boastfully, "I am the great and powerful Gym Leader of Eterna City! Still think you can win?"

Naruto smirked, puffing out his own chest, "Of course I can win! I've beaten a Gym Leader before and I can do it again! You won't know what hit you!"

Gardenia laughed his statement off, "You wish! I bet I'm ten times as strong as you!"

"No way! I'm probably at least twenty times stronger!" Naruto smirked.

"Then I'm thirty times stronger!"

"I'll be forty times stronger!"

Maylene sighed as she sunk lower and lower into her seat, covering her face with her hands in a hope to appear unassociated to the two insane trainers as people began to stop and stare at the trio.

* * *

Naruto was pulling his hair out in frustration as he looked at his Pokétch. The time was currently 8:13 A.M.—only six hours before his match with Gardenia. Maylene had gone off with Gardenia to…well, Naruto wasn't really sure why she went with Gardenia, but then again, he didn't understand why girls did just about anything they do. Currently, he was standing in front of his Pokémon, who were lined up in military fashion once more, as he struggled to come up with a winning strategy against Gardenia.

"Let's see…all I really know about her is that she uses Grass-Types…" Naruto thought aloud to himself before turning to his team, "Anyone know any Fire attacks?"

Judging from the confused stares he got, Naruto took that as a "no" and quickly went back to thinking.

"Having trouble?"

Naruto turned to see a girl, with long black hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes, staring at him. She wore a dark blue T-shirt and long, forest green pants. A Buneary that sat on her left shoulder was gazing at him curiously.

Naruto sighed, hanging his head in shame, "Am I really that easy to figure out?"

"You have your Pokémon lined up like an army and you're pulling your hair out…"

Naruto nodded, his head still hung, "I see your point…"

"Haku," Haku introduced herself, "And you are?"

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto! Nice to meat ya, Haku-chan!"

"…Why does this always happen?" Haku sighed, before looking back to Naruto, "Naruto-san, I'm a boy."

"…Nice joke, Haku!" Naruto laughed, "But there's no way you're a—"

"I'm not joking."

Naruto looked to Haku's face, which showed complete seriousness, "…B-B-But, there's no way! I mean, you're prettier than any of the girls back at home!"

"I get that a lot," Haku sighed deeper, "But I assure you I am a male."

"W-Weird…" Naruto mumbled, "…Hey, Haku, are you in the league? How many badges do you have?"

Haku blinked before smiling, "I just recently got my third badge and—are you alright?"

Naruto was now slumped against the ground, his Pokémon patting his back in support, "J-Just let me die…"

"…I take it you're struggling when it comes to badges?" Haku sweat-dropped, propping his hands on his knees as he sat down next to Naruto, his Buneary leaping into his lap.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "It always seems like everyone else is a step ahead of me…By now, my friend Shikamaru probably already has his second badge…Damn, Sasuke-teme might even have his fourth by now…am I really that bad of a trainer?"

Haku smiled, "If you want to know if you're a bad trainer, just look at your Pokémon. They are all happy and care bout you—someone who raised Pokémon like that can't be a bad trainer."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, Haku…but I still need to come up with a strategy to face Gardenia."

"So you're trying to beat Gardenia? She uses Grass-Types, so you're best bets are Fire, Ice, or Flying-Types."

"Problem is I don't have any and none of my Pokémon know any moves that are those types," Naruto sighed.

"…If you want, I think I know a place you could get a strong Flying-Type," Haku replied, "But we might not be able to find it."

Naruto looked to his Haku, "If it's a chance to get an edge in battle, I'll take it!"

Haku smiled, "Alright, follow me."

* * *

"Uh…Haku?"

"Yes, Naruto-san?"

"Not that I don't doubt your expertise, but…we are looking for a Flying-Type, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"…We're in a cave," Naruto commented. Yes, Haku had lead him to an opening to Sinnoh's famous Underground, a long series of caves and tunnels dug out by explores who were hoping to find many of the rich minerals and ores that Sinnoh was also famous for. In the Underground, those explores found more than what they needed, with treasures lining practically every wall. It got to be so famous, that it became a common thing to go exploring in the Undergrounds and the tunnels had openings all over Sinnoh.

Haku nodded, "I saw a potentially very powerful Flying-Type down here earlier, before I realized that I had to go book my stay at the Pokémon Center. I hope no one has taken it…it should be around here somewhere."

"You've been saying that for…" Naruto looked to his Pokétch, "…Three hours now."

Haku frowned, "I'm sure it was—there!"

Haku ran up the tunnel they were in and kneeled next to the wall, carefully trying to pull out a small, shiny sphere that jutted out from the earth. Naruto ran up next to him and gazed curiously down to the stone, "What is it?"

"It's called Old Amber," Haku explained, "It is a type of fossil notorious for containing the DNA of an extinct Pokémon known as Areodactyl."

"…And how is a fossil going to help me?" Naruto frowned.

Haku grinned lightly up at him, "With today's technology, you can turn this fossil into the extinct Pokémon! Areodactyl who have already been revived have been able to learn strong Flying attacks like Sky Attack!"

Naruto nearly drooled as he pictured trouncing Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and his father with a dinosaur, "A-Awesome! I gotta try it!"

"Not so fast, brats!"

Haku and Naruto turned to see three figures. The first was a very girly-looking boy (not nearly as girly as Haku, but still) with shoulder-length lavender hair. The second was a girl with very long maroon hair and green earrings. Finally, at their feet was a Meowth that was…standing on two legs? Both the boy and girl were dressed in similar white outfits with a giant red "R" on them.

"Who are you?" Haku asked.

'_Why do I have the feeling we're gonna regret asking that?' _Naruto frowned, "Hey, Haku, do you hear bad theme music?"

The girl smirked, "Is that a voice I hear?"

"It shrieks to me loud and clear!" the boy chimed in.

"On the wind!" the girl exclaimed.

"Past the stars!" the boy added.

"In your ears!" surprisingly, it was the Meowth who said this.

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!" the girl declared.

The boy smirked, "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet," the girl spoke.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" the boy shouted.

"Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

"James!" James declared.

"Meowth, now that's the name!" Meowth smirked.

"Putting do-gooders in their place!" Jessie added.

"We're Team Rocket…" James trailed off.

"And we're in your face!" Meowth, Jessie, and James declared at once, looking to the boys hoping to see their shocked and horrified faces…only to find that they had started to walk off.

"So, you think this will work?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure it will!" Haku smiled.

"H-Hey! You rude little punks! Get back here!" Jessie roared angrily.

"What? You're still here?" Naruto frowned, looking over his shoulder at them, "Look, we don't have time to watch and street performers!"

"Though I must say, you three do make good clowns!" Haku added politely, "How'd you teach your Meowth to talk? The children must love your act!"

"Street performers?" James shouted.

"Clowns?" Meowth gained a look of disgust on his face, "We ain't clowns, brats! Now just hand over da Old Amber and we won't have to hurt ya! Our Boss would be able to get everywhere much fast with dat Areodactyl! It'd be so convenient, he'd give us a huge reward!"

"No way! Go find your own!" Naruto shouted.

"Then we do this the hard way!" Jessie shouted, tossing a Pokéball, "Go, Seviper!"

"Come on out, Carnivine!" James threw out his Pokémon, which began to chomp on his head, "Not me! Them! Attack them!"

"…Should we finish this quickly?" Naruto sighed.

"We should. The faster this is done, the sooner the children can enjoy their performance—they really are quite funny," Haku, who still seemed to be convinced that they were clowns, smiled, before Buneary hopped off his shoulder, "Blizzard, Buneary."

"Bun!" Buneary fired off the attack, which immediately froze their enemies on contact.

Naruto tossed out his own Pokéball, "Pichu, use Volt-Tackle."

"Pi!" Pichu declared as he ran towards the trio.

"W-Why does it…" Jessie trailed off, her frozen mouth struggling to speak.

"…Always end…" James stuttered, clearly freezing.

"…with a shocking twist?" Meowth finished the lame pun as the attack connected, sending them flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGA—OOF!"

Naruto stared in confusion along with Haku as Team Rocket hit the ceiling of the cave before falling to the floor in a burnt heap.

"…Weird, anyway, let's go Haku!" Naruto grinned, turning to leave, "Where can we get this guy revived?"

"In Oreburgh," Haku happily declared, causing Naruto to freeze in his tracks.

"O-O-Oreburgh…?"

"That's right!" Haku smiled, "It should only take two days to get down there and then you can—"

"I don't have two days!" Naruto declared frantically as he grabbed Haku and shook him by the shoulders, "My match is at four! What am I gonna do?"

Haku sighed and unceremoniously slapped Naruto, bringing him out of his panic, "T-Thanks Haku."

"Don't mention it," Haku sighed, developing a thinking pose, "…You had a Nincada with you earlier, correct? We don't have much time, but it is possible that you can evolve it to a partial Flying-Type Pokémon called a Ninjask."

"H-How long do you think that'd take?" Naruto frowned.

"It's hard to say. How long have you had it?" Haku asked.

"Not long—just a little less than a day. I caught it in Eterna Forest," Naruto explained.

"…It may work, but we have to act fast! Insect-Types generally evolve quicker than most others Pokémon. If we hurry, we may be able to make it in time for your match! Let's go!"

Naruto and Haku nodded to each other as they ran out the cave, leaving Team Rocket forgotten.

"W-W-We should've just stuck to following the twerp…"

* * *

"…Okay, I'm calling it quits," Gardenia sighed as she started to talk away from the tree she'd been leaning on.

"P-Please, just wait a little longer! I'm sure he'll be here!" Maylene cried, walking up to her friend. It was currently six, two hours past the agreed time. Maylene and Gardenia arrived at the forest entrance at 3:50 and had been waiting ever since.

"…Man, you've got it bad for him, Maylene!" Gardenia giggled.

"I-I do not!"

Gardenia sighed and turned to look Maylene in the eye, "Would dating him really be that bad?"

Maylene sighed, "W-Well, no…but we don't like each other like that!"

"Don't you?" Gardenia quirked an eyebrow.

"We don't!" Maylene declared.

"…You said that you've been traveling with him from Sandgem. That must've been at least two weeks ago! After all that time, you mean to tell me you don't even have the slightest bit of a crush on him?" Gardenia questioned.

Maylene blushed deeper, "…W-Well, maybe a little one…but he doesn't feel anything for me other than friendship!"

"Then make your move!" Gardenia declared, "If you don't, sooner or later another cute girl is going to nab her chance!"

"But—"

"Sorry we're late!"

Maylene and Gardenia looked up as they heard Naruto's voice.

"We got a little side-tracked while we were training, but I'm here now and ready to face you, all thanks to Haku!" Naruto grinned as Haku gave a polite wave from behind him. It was then that Naruto noticed that Maylene's and Gardenia's jaws hung open as they looked at Haku, before Gardenia turned to Maylene and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to jinx you! Please forgive me!"

Naruto stared on in confusion, "…What?"

* * *

Maylene cleared her throat as she stood between Naruto and Gardenia, casting a quick glance to Haku, "T-This will be an official Gym match! Each trainer will use three Pokémon. The winner will be decided if a trainer willing forfeits or has run out of usable Pokémon! The Gym Leader cannot switch Pokémon, but the challenger can! Gardenia, present your first Pokémon and the match will begin!"

"Come on out, Cherubi!" Gardenia tossed out her Pokéball, releasing a Pokémon that had a small, spherical body and two tiny legs. On its face was a red line that led up to a leaf, which jutted out and connected to a smaller red orb.

Naruto stared at the Pokémon as he thought back to his training with Haku.

_(Flashback)_

"_Buneary, Pound!" Haku commanded as his Buneary leapt to action aiming the attack at Nincada, who deftly dodged by jumping back._

"_Nincada, use Leech Life and—huh?" Naruto stared in amazement as Nincada began to glow before its skin cracked open like a cocoon and released a cicada-like Pokémon. It had two red eyes, and two golden horns. Its body, which was black and gold, had to gray arms and two wings that stuck out of its back, with three red dashes on each wing._

_Much to Naruto and Haku's shock, however, the skin left behind began to float into the air as well. It seemed to float in the air, with a dull gold hint to part of its skin and a gray patch to others. Its eyes were bell-like and it also had to horns on its head, just below a halo-like object that floated above its head and over the wing like appendages on its back._

"_Interesting…so, when Nincada evolves, the skin it leaves behind forms Shedinja…I've always wondered how this worked," Haku mumbled, before looking to Naruto, "Well, you're now the proud owner of both a Ninjask and a Shedinja!"_

"_A-Awesome!" Naruto grinned as his two new Pokémon circled his head, buzzing happily._

"_Naruto," Haku spoke seriously, "Ninjask aren't known for knowing strong Flying moves. We only have fifteen minutes left, as well. I recommend you stay late training to at least teach Ninjask one Flying type move before going to your battle. The lower the sun is, the harder it will be for Grass Pokémon to use moves like Solar Beam and Synthesis."_

_Naruto nodded, "Sounds good. So, what can we teach him?"_

"_While I was in school, I once saw a trainer teach this move to his Staravia…I might be able to teach it to Ninjask, but with it being newly evolved, coupled with the fact that Flying moves are not its strong point, it may not be able to successfully complete the move every time it tries it for the first few days…at best, if it learns this tonight, it may be able to use it twice in your battle."_

"_Do you have any idea of which of Gardenia's Pokémon I should use it on?" Naruto asked._

"_Every Gym Leader has a trump card that they save as a last resort for the very end," Haku explained, "You'll know it when you see it. Save this move for that Pokémon."_

_Naruto thought back to Rampardos, "…Yeah, I understand that."_

"_Good, now the moves I'm going to teach you is…"_

_(End Flashback)_

'_Air Cutter…I have to save Ninjask for the end, so I should go with…' _Naruto grabbed his Pokéball and lobbed it into the air, "I'm counting on you, Kadabra!"

"Dabra!" Kadabra gave his war-cry, holding his spoon out threateningly at Cherubi.

"Cherubi, use Grass Knot!" Gardenia declared.

"Rubi!" Cherubi jumped into the air, wiggled its legs…but nothing seemed to happen.

Naruto frowned warily, "Kadabra, use Psybeam!"

Kadabra stepped forward as he prepared to deliver his attack, only to trip and fall as the grass below him caught his leg. Naruto looked on in surprise as the grass wrapped around his other leg, locking Kadabra to the ground.

"Cherubi, Bullet Seed!" Gardenia ordered.

Cherubi fired wave after wave of seeds from its mouth and towards the helpless Kadabra.

"Teleport behind Cherubi and use Psybeam!" Naruto declared.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra closed his eyes to focus before disappearing just as the seeds collided with where he once was. Reappearing behind Cherubi and pressed his spoon into its back, firing the Psybeam at point blank and sending Cherubi flying into a nearby tree.

"Cherubi, can you still battle?" Gardenia called out, smiling as her Cherubi nodded and stood back up.

"Start firing Leech Seed everywhere!" Gardenia shouted. Cherubi followed through with the command, firing Leech Seed regardless of whether Kadabra was there or not.

"Hit them with Confusion!" Naruto ordered.

Kadabra launched the attack at Cherubi who jumped out of the way and continued its wave of fire.

"Now, Tackle!" Gardenia commanded.

"Cherubi!" Cherubi charged at Kadabra.

"Catch it!" Naruto shouted.

Cherubi leapt up, hitting Kadabra in the chest, but was quickly captured when Kadabra withstood the Tackle and locked his arms around Cherubi.

"Confusion!" Naruto shouted.

This time, the attack hit dead-on and at point blank, sending Cherubi sailing out of Kadabra's arms and onto the ground, where is shakily stood up and began to stumble around.

"It's confused! Good job, Naruto-san!" Haku called out happily, to Maylene's slight annoyance.

Gardenia held out Cherubi's Pokéball, "You did well, Cherubi! Return!"

"Once the Gym Leader calls back a Pokémon, she can't send it back out!" Maylene declared, "The first round goes to Naruto!"

"We're almost there, Kadabra! Can you go on?" Naruto asked his Pokémon.

"Dabra!" Kadabra gave a strong nod before turning to face Gardenia.

"The field's set, Naruto!" Gardenia smirked, "Go, Turtwig!"

Out came the small turtle, it's large yellow jaw and brown shell, added with the twig and twin leafs on its head gave it an almost comical appearance, if it weren't for its sharp yellow eyes that were narrowed on Kadabra.

"Razor Leaf!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig gave a twist of its head as it let loose four leaves that flew towards Kadabra.

"Teleport!" Naruto called.

Kadabra was too slow in casting his attack, however, and was hit with the leaves and knocked to the ground, where it struggled to get back up.

'_What's wrong? Kadabra is slowing down…he was fine just a minute ago…the Leech Seed!' _Naruto was struck with realization as his wide eyes looked to Gardenia, "Did you…?"

Gardenia smirked, "You catch on fast. There are Leech Seeds all over the place! Anywhere your Kadabra steps, his energy is being drained away!"

Naruto looked to his tiring Kadabra before pulling out his Pokéball, "You've done more than enough, Kadabra! Return!"

'_I can't have any of my Pokémon touch the ground, so Pichu's out…' _Naruto plucked his next Pokéball, "It's up to you, Beldum!"

"Bel!" Beldum cried as it rose up into the air, tilted downward slightly to glare at Turtwig.

"Grass Knot, Turtwig!" Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig raised his head to the sky as the blades of grass below Beldum extended and launched themselves into the air, wrapping tightly around it and struggling to bring it to the ground.

"There's a reason I chose Beldum! Beldum, rip out of there with Take-Down!" Naruto shouted.

Beldum stopped struggling momentarily to focus in on Turtwig before it launched itself out of the strengthened hold of the grass and down onto Turtwig like a missile. Beldum's head collided with Turtwig and sent them both back a few feet, though Turtwig noticeably took more damage than the recoil Beldum took.

"Don't let up, Beldum! Take-Down!" Naruto yelled. Beldum, who had quickly recovered from the blow, flew at Turtwig again.

"Withdraw!" Gardenia countered.

Turtwig planted its feet firmly on the ground before it began to let off a soft green glow, its sharp eyes honed in on Beldum, who was quickly closing in on it. Beldum once again rammed head-first into Turtwig, only this time, neither Pokémon moved. Turtwig stood his ground while Beldum pushed fiercely against it, neither moving an inch.

"Absorb, now!" Gardenia called.

"Twig!" Turtwig roared as orbs of green lights began to pour off of Beldum and fly into the turtle. Shortly afterwards, Turtwig began to slowly push Beldum back with newfound strength as it gave a haughty glare towards its opponent.

"Bedlum, break off the Take-Down! Get above Turtwig and try it again!" Naruto ordered. Beldum slipped upward, causing Turtwig to stumble forward and fall. Taking advantage of its opponent's opening, Beldum rocketed downward, gravity helping it build up speed before it finally connected with Turtwig, slamming him down into the dirt hard enough to leave a large impression.

Maylene looked at the unmoving form of Turtwig momentarily, looking to see if it would rise up, but nodded as she saw it didn't, "Turtwig is unable to battle! The second round goes to Naruto!"

Naruto leapt for joy as any nervousness in his heart disappeared, "Alright, great job, Beldum! We're two for two and we haven't lost a Pokémon yet! One more to go!"

"Don't get too cocky, Naruto-san!" Haku called out, worried, "Two of your Pokémon are very tired and you know what's next…"

"…Yeah, you're right, Haku…this isn't over just yet," Naruto nodded, much to Maylene's frustration.

"You're pretty good!" Gardenia laughed, "It's been awhile since I've had this much fun battling! But now that I know you can handle my best, I'm not holding back, you hear that, Naruto?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Gardenia! Do your worst!" Naruto grinned.

"You heard him! Give him what he asked for…" Gardenia tossed up her Pokéball, "Roserade!"

The Pokémon that landed on the field had a regal appearance to it. On its head was a white rose and under that was a blade of grass that seemed to act as a mask, allowing only its sharp red eyes and calm smirk to be seen. Around its neck was a yellow collar of sorts that connected to a small green torso and a large leaf that seemed to act as a cape. Instead of hands, at the end of its arms were roses, one red and one blue, which seemed to have three small openings on them.

"Beldum, Take-Down!" Naruto commanded. Beldum didn't hesitate to launch itself towards its foe.

Gardenia gave a calm smirk to match her Pokémon, "Magical Leaf."

Roserade held up one of its arms and pointed it to Beldum, who was still charging forward. Out of the openings on the rose came a flurry of shining leafs that sped sharply towards the incoming Beldum. They quickly connected as Beldum was forced to stop as the seemingly endless assault continued. When the leafs had finally cleared, Beldum fell to the ground, knocked out. Haku and Naruto looked on in shock.

"I-I knew it would be strong, but…to think, in one hit…" Haku mumbled.

"B-Beldum…" Naruto gulped as he held out its Pokéball, "You did a good job, so rest up, Beldum."

Maylene sighed sadly, "Beldum is unable to battle! This round goes to Gardenia!"

"I warned you, Naruto! Once Roserade hits the field, nothing can take her down!" Gardenia laughed.

"We'll just see about that! Alright, let's see if you can handle this! Ninjask, take her down!" Naruto threw out his Pokéball, releasing Ninjask into the air. Ninjask buzzed as it took off, leering down at his opponent.

"Ninjask? Nincada evolved already?" Maylene mumbled, shocked.

"It was all part of our strategy," Haku smiled, "Ninjask is the only Pokémon Naruto has that will gain the type advantage over Roserade."

"I-I see…" Maylene sighed.

"Ninjask, let's finish this now! Use Air Cutter!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask crossed his claws before firing off a large shot of air from his wings. The air cut through the sky like a blade as it quickly made its way down upon a shocked Roserade.

"Roserade, counter with Energy Ball!" Gardenia ordered quickly.

Roserade began to focus as a large orb of light green energy formed at the end of her rose. Pointing it at the oncoming attack, Roserade launched the orb, which collided with the Air Cutter in a large explosion that covered the field in smoke.

"…Screech!"

Ninjask erupted from the smoke towards Roserade and released a loud and low buzz, causing Roserade to grab her head in pain.

"Furry Cutter!"

Ninjask swooped down, striking Roserade across the chest. Quickly turning in the air, Ninjask swooped down and slashed again, repeating the process a good four more times until Roserade finally recovered from the Screech attack.

"Launch Magical Leaf!" Gardenia ordered.

"Dodge with Double-Team!" Naruto shouted.

Roserade wasted no time in aiming her roses at Ninjask and letting off another storm of leafs, but Ninjask also wasted no time in summoning up a small group of copies of himself as they zigged, zagged, swooped, looped—any movement that they could think of to confuse Roserade, they pulled off in the air, dodging the leafs all the while.

"We're only going to get one shot at this! Make it count, Ninjask! Air Cutter!" Naruto yelled.

Ninjask launched his attack, as did his copies. Roserade, unsure of which Ninjask and which attack were real, was unable to dodge as the attack connected with her chest and sent her to the ground. Seeing his opponent fall, Ninjask canceled the Double-Team and hung in the air, waiting for further orders.

"Weather Ball!" Gardenia ordered. In no time at all, Roserade had leaned forward and pointed her roses at Ninjask, firing off a large ball of energy once more that hit Ninjask and sent him plummeting to the ground. As his final move, just before Ninjask hit the ground, he let out a single Poison Sting that just nicked Roserade's shoulder.

"Ninjask is unable to battle! This round goes to Gardenia!" Maylene declared.

"You did well, Ninjask!" Naruto called out, recalling Ninjask, "It's up to you, Kadabra!"

Kadabra, looking tired and breathing raggedly, came out onto the field, sending a weak glare towards his opponent, who sent one back. Gardenia glanced nervously at her Roserade, knowing full well that the last attack by Ninjask had managed to poison her.

"Looks like both our Pokémon won't last much longer!" Gardenia called over to Naruto, "Those Leech Seeds are still sapping your Kadabra's strength and my Roserade is just barely standing after that Air Cutter and Poison Sting. What do you say we end this all with one final move?"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto nodded, "Kadabra, Psybeam! Don't hold anything back!"

"Roserade, give this last Energy Ball all you've got!" Gardenia ordered.

"ROSE!" Roserade quickly released her attack, firing the Energy Ball at an alarming rate towards Kadabra. Kadabra was still charging his attack as the Energy Ball got ever closer. Just as the attack was a foot away from its target, Kadabra thrust his spoon forward and released the Psybeam, which cut through the Energy Ball and continued on to slam into Roserade. Roserade fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. When she finally did, she saw a sight that left the entire field in shock.

Kadabra was charging at her head-first, with said head glowing a pale purple.

"T-That attack…" Haku muttered.

"Kadabra's using Zen-Headbutt?" Naruto mumbled.

"Did he learn it from watching Roark's Rampardos?" Maylene wondered aloud.

Kadabra slammed into Roserade, sending her flying until she landed at the feet of Gardenia, who quickly recalled her Pokémon.

"You did a great job, Roserade!" Gardenia smiled.

"Gardenia is out of usable Pokémon! The winner is Naruto!" Maylene declared happily.

"W-We did it!" Naruto cheered, his Kadabra joining him in his joy, "We won!"

"Congratulations, Naruto-san!" Haku smiled, "That was a well fought battle."

"There, see? You've gotten your second badge! There's no need to worry about how many badges you have!" Maylene giggled.

"They're both right!" Gardenia laughed, walking up to Naruto, badge in her hand, "You and your Pokémon were great! I couldn't be happier to hand over this Forest Badge! You've earned it!"

"The Forest Badge…just six more to go!" Naruto grinned as he looked to the badge in his hands before turning and running towards Eterna City, "Dinner's on Haku!"

Haku laughed, "Yes, dinner's on—wait, what? Naruto, get back here!"

Maylene sighed and shook her, smiling none the less as she and Gardenia joined in the chase.

* * *

"I see…so you're heading over to Pastoria for your next badge?" Naruto looked to Haku. It was the day after the battle, and currently Naruto, Maylene, and Haku stood at an area where the road forked to the left and right.

Haku nodded, "The closest Gym is in Hearthome City, but I have some people I need to meet in the direction of Pastoria. Still, I had fun meeting you, Naruto-san! I hope we get to battle in the league."

Naruto grinned, "I know we will! But when we do, don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Haku laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Naruto, in classic Naruto-fashion, began to dash down the road towards Hearthome. Maylene sighed and was about to follow, when Haku grabbed her shoulder.

"Ah, Maylene-san, before I go, I wanted to let you know that I am a boy," Haku chuckled at Maylene's surprised face.

"W-What? But you—"

"Naruto-san had a very similar reaction when I told him," Haku laughed, "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that so you don't feel discouraged about Naruto-san."

"W-Wait, w-w-what do you mean?" Maylene blushed, "I-I don't like him!"

"Hey, Maylene! Hurry up! Hearthome isn't going to wait forever!" Naruto called back from further up the road.

"Well, I should be going now, too! Good luck, Maylene-san!" Haku smiled as he turned and began down his own road.

"I…But I…" Maylene sighed, opting to let the subject drop before chasing after Naruto, who was cheering about how he'd catch up to some jerk named "Sasuke" soon.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ!: **_I've never really had a problem with people stealing from my work. Whenever someone wanted to use an idea of mine, they'd PM me about it and ask very politely to use it, and I would let them. So you can imagine my surprise when I found another Naruto x Pokémon crossover that not only ripped off, but blatantly stole from last chapter! I wasn't at all suspicious that Shino showed up and he and Naruto went off to fight bug types, and I wouldn't have even been so mad about it if it was just that. But the person copy and pasted sentences, descriptions, and even used the same attacks and some of the same Pokémon! For other places, he just switched out Pokémon and tried to pass the idea off as his! People, if you want to borrow or use ideas from my stories, please just ask me and 9 times out of 10, I will let you. But if you take without even bothering to ask me, that's still stealing. I know most of you would never consider stealing anything from fellow writers, so I'm sorry if I just bored you with my little rant.

Anyway, I'm not going to use names and I'm willing to overlook it this once. But if the person who stole from me is reading this, please don't do it again.

Pokémon Levels:

Pichu:  
Level: 19  
Attacks: Volt-Tackle, Thundershock, Thunderwave, Tackle, Growl  
Ability: Static—Paralysis may occur on contact

Duskull:  
Level: 20  
Attacks: Shadow Ball, Disable, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Destiny Bond, Astonish  
Ability: Levitate—Ground attacks are ineffective.

Kadabra:  
Level: 21  
Attacks: Psybeam, Confusion, Teleport, Future Sight, Zen-Headbutt  
Ability: Synchronize—Passes on status effects like Burn or Poison.

Beldum:  
Level: 18  
Attacks: Take-Down  
Ability: Clear Body—this Pokémon is not effected by stat reductions such as Tail Whip or Growl.

Ninjask:  
Level: 20  
Attacks: Poison Sting, Screech, Air Cutter, Double-Team, Furry Cutter  
Ability: Speed Boost—this Pokémon periodically gains a boost in Speed during battle.

Shedinja:  
Level: 20  
Attacks: To Be Revealed  
Ability: Wonder Guard—any attacks that are not super-effective will miss**.**

See you all next time!


	7. A Loser's Resolve

Hello! Sorry for being late everyone. I would tell you why I haven't been around for about four months bow, but trust me, the explanation would take longer than writing the whole chapter. So, I'm just gonna be diving head into this one. I'll be updating What You Need soon after this, so don't worry.

**Chm01: **Yes, Naruto will have more than six Pokémon.

**the shadow overlord279: **No, he will.

**RoyalTwinFangs: **Ninjask using Dig to dodge will definitely be showing up later.

**Raidentensho: **Naruto's water Pokémon is already picked out, and I'm sorry to say, but it won't be a Gyarados. That's not to say someone won't have a Gyarados, but it just won't be Naruto.

**Duder Skanks: **I'm glad you enjoy the story! While Naruto's dragon-type is already decided upon, the ground-type position is still open and it's between Trapinch and one other ground-type. Also, I can certainly say that by the time the League comes around, other people will show up.

**Rinneganmight: **Someone will have an Absol, but it won't be Naruto, and it won't be until towards the end of the story—but the Absol will be extremely powerful, I can say that. Also, I'm trying to avoid giving Naruto a starter, so Venasaur will, again appear with someone else later on. Also, I definitely agree with you on the whole development of the team thing, but it's surprisingly easy to get caught up in the quick pace of writing these chapters—it's something I'm gonna have to work on.

**I AM YOU: **Naruto and Maylene will probably meet up with Zabuza either on route or in Pastoria. As for Pokémon types for Dark and Ice, they've already been picked, sorry. Characters like Jimmy or Brendan will appear in the League, too.

**Vandenbz: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I can definitely say that Ash will eventually meet Naruto.

**RenegadeWarrior: **At least to my knowledge, being part Poison type doesn't mean you can't get poisoned, but it may be one of those things I don't know about and have never noticed.

**Kai Orihomunon: **Don't worry about it, I don't find it at annoying at all—I'd rather have someone correct me than me continue to make stupid mistakes. I suppose I should explain myself a little too—I'm kind of setting how the moves would work by combining the games, anime, logic, and my own personal experiences playing the games. For example, whenever I played Ruby, my Pokémon could never hit anyone with Rock Tomb, so I made it have low accuracy in the story. Leech Seed, yeah, I know it needs to make physical contact, but that's something that I used logic and anime rules for and thought "Why would the seeds go away if they miss? And if you step on them if they stay, isn't that physical contact?" Again, that's just my own way of thinking—it's probably a pretty stupid, but it made for an interesting tactic, at least I thought so. For the moving thing, I think you might of mixed up a part when Gardenia used Grass-Knot for Leech Seed, but I might of just wrote it wrong. And I checked up on Nincada's and Ninjask's moves beforehand and, yeah, Bug is good against Grass, but the only Bug moved he learned (This was before Gen. 5 and Bug-Bite) was Leech Life, which isn't that strong a move. Plus, Air-Cutter gave Naruto and Haku interaction as a Move Tutor.

* * *

"…So…are you two…like, brothers or something?" Naruto blinked as he looked back and forth between his two new Bug Pokémon as they encircled his head. Nighttime had fallen a good few hours ago, and Maylene had gone to bed already. They were just about a mile from Cycling Road, and since neither of them had a bike, they would be taking the underpass of the bridge to get to Hearthome, known for being longer, filled with more trainers, and having some unique Pokémon compared to the quicker Cycling Road. They had opted to sleep under the stars in a field by the road they were walking and Naruto was still far too pumped-up from his recent success to sleep. While Maylene lay sleeping at their campsite, Naruto had decided to take a small walk with his Pokémon, and had stopped to sit in the field and stare at the stars with them once the campsite was out of sight.

"Nin…" Ninjask hummed quietly, perfectly content to chase his younger brother…older brother…twin…cousin? Naruto wasn't quite sure how they were related, and had taken up the task of figuring it out. He looked to Shedinja, who, as a soft breeze came rolling in, was knocked to the ground.

"Shed…" Shedinja seemed to sigh, not bothering to try and move back into the air.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "…You're not very motivated, are you?"

"Shed…" Shedinja mumbled lazily, still unmoving.

"And you…you're pretty energetic, aren't you?" Naruto looked back to Ninjask, who was still encircling his head happily, "Both came from the same Pokémon, but you two are nothing alike, huh?"

"Pichu!" Pichu, who had been riding in the night's sky on Beldum's back, hopped down into his lap and grinned up at Naruto.

"Yeah, I see you, buddy," Naruto chuckled a little and rubbed Pichu's head, "You've gotten a lot braver since we started this journey, haven't you? I remember you used to flinch a lot in battle."

Pichu blushed at the praise and raised one arm to rub the back of his head, much like Naruto had the habit of doing, "Pichu!"

"Heh, guess I'm starting to rub off on you," Naruto laughed.

"Duskull!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as he looked to Duskull, who was hovering just a few inches off the ground about three feet away from him and was currently rubbing the Reaper's Cloth they picked up at the Old Chateau against his cheek, "You…really love that thing, don't you?"

Naruto palmed his face as he saw Duskull proceed to tie the cloth around his…neck? Did Duskull have a neck? Well, either way, he tied it into a cape and proceeded to zoom around with it on, much like Naruto had seen superheroes do in comics, "Maybe you like that thing a little too much."

Kadabra had opted to stay back at the campsite and sleep, promising to protect Maylene if anything happened. Apparently, despite evolving, Kadabra retained his love of sleep from his days as an Abra—it was a miracle the Psychic-type hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of a battle yet, honestly.

"Hey, Beldum, why can you only use Take-Down? Doesn't it hurt?" Naruto called up to his Pokémon in the sky, who suddenly stopped and tilted itself down to look at Naruto.

"Bel?"

"You don't know either, huh?" Naruto smiled, "Well, I'm sure you'll learn all sorts of moves one day!"

"Bel!" Beldum closed its one eye in an upside-down "U" as it returned to happily floating around once more.

Naruto returned his gaze to the stars and let out a small sigh, "I should be happy that I got my second badge, but…Sasuke's probably already got his fourth. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata probably have at least three ribbons each by now. Chouji's probably learning under a Pokéchef and making great Poffins. Gaara…who knows? He may already be at the League by now. Am I really that bad of a trainer?"

"Well, I would say yes, but it seems you'd probably find some way to convince yourself you're not, so I don't see the point in bothering."

"Damn it…can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto groaned, turning to face the man he had run into so many times before.

"I would love to, so stop showing up where I go," the man shot back, before pulling out a small device and pointing it towards the ground.

"…" Naruto frowned, turning away from the man.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So…what are you even doing?" Naruto grimaced, _'For once, I wish I didn't hate silences.'_

"…Why do you care?" the man frowned.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" Naruto growled, turning away as silence reigned for a few more moments before the blond heard a sigh.

"If you must know, it's called a Dowsing Machine," the man answered, "It lets me search for buried items."

"Oh…" Naruto blinked, generally surprised the man had spoken.

"…As for your other question, it does not matter."

"What?" Naruto blinked and turned towards the man.

"You asked if you were a terrible trainer—it doesn't matter," the man spoke, looking into his device, "Stop measuring yourself by other's feats—if they move at a quicker, more efficient pace than you, of course you'll always come up short. If you go at your own pace, do well, and still make it to the same destination as others, why does it matter how you got there or when? There're times in life when one will be mocked, where it seems pointless to even try and everyone you meet will simply discourage you. It is at those times when you must show your resolve the most and push forward."

"My…resolve?" Naruto blinked.

"We all have goals, dreams that we wish to obtain and mountains we must overcome. It is something that connects us all and through the uniqueness of those dreams and mountains, we are divided. And because of that uniqueness, we developed our own resolves—reasons for pushing forward and how hard we will try to do so. As a trainer, it is how you raise your Pokémon that determines their resolve, and that is what will allow them to win in battle. If you truly want to be a great trainer," the man spoke, "Then strengthen your resolve and push yourself so far ahead that no one else will be able to catch up to you."

Naruto stared at the man as his Pokémon all gathered around him, staring at the man in confusion.

"Your Pokémon seem to support you, so, as much as I hate to admit it to an annoying brat like you, as a trainer, you might not be half-bad," the man mumbled, "Well, I've preached long enough, and it seems the item I'm looking for isn't here, so I'll be on my way."

The man could feel the young trainer's eyes on his back as he began to walk away, not expecting any sort of reply. That is why he was so surprised when Naruto's voice called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oi, jiji!" Naruto called, "…Thanks."

"…What is your name, boy?" the man called back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied.

"I see…Naruto, eh? I will remember it," the man said as he walked away without another word.

Naruto and his Pokémon sat there in silence for a moment, contemplating the man's words.

"…Resolve, huh?" Naruto mumbled, before stifling a yawn with his hands, "Well, c'mon guys, let's get back to camp and get some sleep."

* * *

"Damn…this is taking forever…" Naruto panted, resting under a tree with Maylene. The two had been hiking through what was probably the rockiest route they had ever taken that, of course, just happened to have many twists and turns. The bridge that was Cycling Road stood about half a mile away, taunting them. The sun was high in the sky and the shade was scarce, the rough terrain making it difficult for any trees to grow.

"We've only been walking for a few miles, Naruto," Maylene sighed, "That's what happens when you stay up late—if you know we have a long day ahead of us, why did you go for a walk last night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto grumbled, "Stupid resolve…I'd rather have a bike."

Before Maylene could question what Naruto meant by that, a new voice interjected.

"But then you'd miss out on all the great scenery!"

Naruto and Maylene looked up to see a smiling woman approaching them. She had long, flowing blonde hair which fell over one eye revealing only one happy, smoke-gray eye that matched the warm smile on her face. She wore a long black coat that flowed down just a little past her knees, with matching black pants and a top.

"Scenery? There's nothing but rocks and grass!" Naruto complained.

"But if you look closely, you can find some really interesting things, you know?" the woman smiled, "There are some rare Pokémon out here."

Maylene sighed as she saw a gleam enter Naruto's eyes, "Naruto, if we stop to catch Pokémon, it will be nigh—"

"Rare Pokémon?" Naruto grinned, running up to the woman.

"That's right," the woman smiled, "This is the only place in Sinnoh where Gible are known to gather. When a Gible is fully evolved, it becomes a powerful Pokémon known as Garchomp."

"Is Garchomp really strong?" Naruto was practically drooling.

The woman nodded, "It's a Dragon-type and one of the strongest Pokémon in Sinnoh."

Maylene sighed once more—as soon as Naruto heard the word "Dragon", she knew he was sold. Proving her correct, Naruto leapt for joy and immediately began questioning the woman on what Gible looked like and where he could find one around here. Naruto was so caught up, in fact, he didn't even notice another figure walking up towards them.

"Don't bother, drop-out—you wouldn't be able to catch something like a Dragon-type Pokémon," Sasuke smirked as he walked into Naruto's view.

"Sasuke! What're you doing here?" Naruto growled, clenching his fists as he looked at his rival.

Sasuke frowned and jerked his thumb behind him, "As it turns out, the Gym Leader at Veilstone turned tail and ran off, so I'm doing some training before I take on the Hearthome Gym Leader."

"Eh? Why'd you skip the Hearthome Gym in the first place?" Naruto blinked, "Isn't it the closest from Eterna?"

"Idiot. The Hearthome Gym is considered to be the first of the top four Gyms in Sinnoh—the strongest Gym Leaders. Taking out the weaklings is far easier, quicker, and it gives my team more experience," Sasuke replied, "So, how many badges, dobe?"

"I've already got my second," Naruto frowned, "How many badges do you have? And what do you mean 'top four gyms'?"

"I already have my third," Sasuke smirked, "Let me guess—you got your badges from Oreburgh and Eterna, right? Those gyms are the weakest in Sinnoh. That Roark guy has barely even been a leader for a year and that Gardenia girl freaks out at the sight of Ghost Pokémon—it's no wonder their gyms got destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Naruto blinked, before his eyes widened, _'That's right…both Roark and Gardenia said their gyms were being repaired…'_

"You didn't hear?" Sasuke blinked, "Apparently some real hotshot trainer is going around thrashing the gyms so badly that even the gym gets completely wrecked. All the gamblers and big-wigs are saying that if it's true, he's going to be their draft-pick to finish first in the Pokémon League and maybe even beat the Champion."

"Actually, I have to ask you something about that, young man," the woman spoke, stepping into the conversation, "Since you said the Veilstone Gym Leader was gone, I'm assuming that your third badge is from Pastoria, correct? What was the condition of the gym there?"

"Pastoria's Gym? Completely fine," Sasuke replied, before glancing skeptically at the woman, "You…you're Cynthia, aren't you? The ex-Champion?"

"…That's right," Cynthia smiled, "But right now, I'm just a wandering trainer. Why do you ask?"

"It's not every day I get to meet a Champion…I want you to battle me," Sasuke declared, much to Naruto's and Maylene's surprise, "I know I won't win, but I know I'll regret it if I don't face you now."

"Are you kidding, Sasuke-teme? You just said she's a Champion! She'll wipe the floor with you!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, dobe. Just because you want to be kissing the ground all the time, doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to rise up and actually improve," Sasuke glared.

"What'd you say?" Naruto growled.

"Calm down, Naruto! You're letting him get under your skin!" Maylene spoke calmly as she grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't care! This bastard's had a beating coming for awhile now!" Naruto roared angrily, clenching his fists.

"If you think you can actually put up a fight, go for it—I need a good laugh," Sasuke shot back.

"Boys, boys! Calm down for a second," Cynthia spoke, stepping in between the rivals, "You wanted to face me, right? Well, if you can beat your friend right here, right now, I'll let you face me in Celestic Town."

"Why not now?" Sasuke frowned.

"I don't have my strongest Pokémon on hand—you wouldn't want an empty challenge, right?" Cynthia smiled, "And Naruto, if you win, I'll show you wear to find that Gible you were dying to catch."

"…Got it!" Naruto grinned, "A chance to kick Sasuke's ass and catch a cool Pokémon—it's a win-win!"

"The only problem in your "win-win" is that first you _have _to win," Sasuke smirked, "And that won't be happening."

"You wouldn't mind being the referee for the battle, would you, Maylene?" Cynthia smiled as she turned and winked at Maylene. Maylene jumped at being caught by the Champion, who smiled and mouthed "We'll talk about it later" while Sasuke and Naruto were distracted by their glaring contest.

"R-Right!" Maylene let out a relieved sigh before standing in between Naruto and Sasuke, "This will be a one-on-one match! The battle will continue until one trainer forfeits or their Pokémon are unable to battle! Will both trainers please present their Pokémon?"

Naruto smirked and tossed out his Pokéball, "Let's make this quick, Duskull!"

"Dusk!" Duskull emerged from his Pokéball ready to go, with his Reaper's Cloth still tied into a cape.

"A Ghost-type, huh? Well, let's see how it handles this! Show them their place, Honchcrow!" Sasuke smirked, tossing his own Pokéball out. The ball hit the ground and opened, and once the bright light that followed dimmed down, standing there was a rather intimidating Flying-type. On its head seemed to be a fedora hat that hung over to just cover its crimson-red eyes, though Naruto could see that it was only a formation of feathers. It had a sharp, yellow beak that stuck out just above its puffed-out chest which was covered by a mass of white feathers. Its main color was black, yet on the inside of its wings and end of its tail were red feathers, adding to the intimidation with the sharp talons on its feet finishing the package.

"Duskull, use—"

"Swagger," Sasuke ordered. Honchcrow's eyes seemed to glow as sharp as rubies in the sunlight for a moment, and it looked Duskull right in the eyes before the glow died down. Immediately Duskull growled and threw itself at Honchcrow, without waiting for Naruto's orders. Honchcrow flapped its wings and fluttered into the air, dodging the attack as Duskull collided with the ground. Duskull immediately recovered and fired a Shadow Ball up at Honchcrow, who dodged once more.

"Wing-Attack," Sasuke called. Honchcrow's wings began to glow silver as wind began to pick up around them. Its wings outstretched, it soared down and rammed Duskull on its wings, sending the Ghost-type spiraling into the air.

"Duskull, wait a second!" Naruto called out, only for Duskull to ignore him and fire a Nightshade that missed.

"Swagger is a move that boosts the opponent's Attack, but causes them to be confused," Cynthia explained, "While a Pokémon's confused, it won't listen to its trainer and will even hurt itself."

"What?" Naruto grimaced, "Duskull, you gotta snap out of it!"

"DUS!" Duskull roared as it launched a flurry of Shadow Balls upwards. Honchcrow weaved through them, ducking and twirling to dodge the assault.

"Finish it—Brave Bird," Sasuke glared.

"Crow!" Honchcrow called as it continued to dodge the Shadow Balls. In its descent, it began to pick up speed and momentum, aided by gravity, and slowly began to be covered by electrical blue flames.

"Duskull, dodge it!" Naruto called desperately.

"CROW!" Honchcrow roared as it slammed into Duskull, throwing them both into the ground and kicking up a large amount of dust and dirt. Before the dust could clear, though, Honchcrow flew up and out of the smoke, slightly worn from the attack but completely fine otherwise.

"It's over—you might as well call it," Sasuke called. Maylene frowned and ignored him, instead choosing to stare intently at the dust that had begun to waver. Naruto and Cynthia stood silently, waiting to see what the outcome of the attack was. When the dust finally settled down, Duskull was lying on the ground, completely knocked out.

"As I thought…that was a critical hit…" Cynthia mumbled, "Your Honchcrow…its ability is Super Lucky, isn't it?"

"You really were a Champion, weren't you? To be able to tell that from just one hit…yes, my Honchcrow has Super Lucky, the ability that raises critical hit rates," Sasuke nodded as he watched Naruto recall his Duskull, "Did you expect something different? I told you—you always kiss the ground while I struggle to get to new heights—there's a difference in our strength, Naruto."

"You did great, Duskull," Naruto whispered to his friend before glaring at Sasuke. In the time he knew Sasuke, he understood how Sasuke spoke. If he meant it to be a taunt or a boast, he would always call Naruto dobe, loser, idiot, or lately, drop-out. However, whenever Sasuke was completely serious and truly believed something, he never called the blond anything but his name.

"Duskull is unable to battle—the match goes to Sasuke!" Maylene frowned as she raised her hand towards Sasuke.

"Honchcrow, come back," Sasuke said as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. Turning to Cynthia, he nodded before walking past Naruto to head further up the road, "Once I've won in Hearthome, I'll come look for you in Celestic Town."

"…I'm going to look for a Gible," Naruto walked away without another word, leaving Maylene and Cynthia behind. Before Maylene could go after him, however, Cynthia rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go," Cynthia smiled sadly, "At his age, especially when he's just getting started, getting beaten by a rival that bad can be hard. He needs to prove something to himself, by himself, right now."

Maylene watched Naruto's retreating form but nodded, "…Alright."

"Why don't we head down to Hearthome—you can tell me why you're away from the Gym," Cynthia smiled reassuringly at Maylene, "Your father sent out his best pupil to look for you—Gai's been out searching all over for you."

* * *

"…Tch. 'Kissing the ground'? Who does that asshole thing he is? 'Did I expect anything different'? Bastard!" Naruto growled to himself as he stormed off of the road and into the wilderness. He was now under the shade of the bridge, which was surprisingly more grassy and lush than the rocky trail he was just on. Naruto kicked a stone hard into the grass, "And how big of an idiot am I? Did I actually believe any of the crap that old bastard spewed about resolve?"

Naruto punched a large bolder that stood an inch away from him, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm, "My father abandoned me! My mother died and he still didn't come back! Yet people still praise him like he's some damn hero and all they see in me is him! I'm just some stupid, good-for-nothing idiot to everyone else! Enduring all that for the first years of my life, waiting for the chance to get out and prove them all wrong, and even starting off short and still attempting to claw my way to the top—and my resolve still isn't strong enough? Damn it…will someone, anybody—just tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong!"

"Gi…"

Naruto froze. Turning quickly, he saw what appeared to be a tiny…shark? Before Naruto could get a closer look at the thing sticking out of the tall grass, it darted back in and took off, the grass displaced from its movements marking where it went.

"H…Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto shouted as he chased after it. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and soon, Naruto wasn't sure how long her had spent chasing after what he wasn't even sure was a Gible. Eventually, though, as the twilight sky started to take away the heat of the afternoon, Naruto emerged from the grass to find his target standing there staring at him. It was small, probably not even measuring up to his knee, and blue with an orange belly, two stubby legs and two equally stubby arms. Its forehead had a large fin, with a single jag in the middle of it and on either side of the fin were two large bulges with a vertical blue stripe on them. Its mouth was large, and six sharp teeth—two on the bottom of the mouth and four on the top of its mouth. The most noticeable feature, though, was the long, deep scar that ran over one of its onyx-black eyes. It glared at Naruto, and with a cry of "Gible" released the blue fire that was Dragon Rage from its mouth towards him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he leapt out of the way, the grass behind him being scorched to ash. Naruto turned his head up angrily from the ground, only to find the Gible had run back into the cave. Naruto gritted his teeth and charged in after the Gible, determination winning over precaution in his mind. Sasuke thought he couldn't handle a Dragon-type? He'd prove him wrong. The next time they met, Naruto would trounce him! And that Gible would help him do it.

* * *

If there was one place in Sinnoh that one should never be caught in, it was Wayward Cave. Wayward Cave was full of rare items and Pokémon, but the path was so disorienting and confusing, coupled with the inky darkness of the cave, that almost everyone who entered found themselves lost—that was why the Hearthome Emergency Rescue Workers were regarded as the best in all of Sinnoh—every year, they had to rescue trainers who got lost in the cave, thinking that they would be able to handle it and, with visions of Gible and treasure, entered unprepared. That was why Gible were a very rare Pokémon for trainers to have—unless bred outside of the cave, rarely anyone could get to one, as they rarely left the deepest recesses of Wayward Cave. And Naruto, not knowing any of this, had charged in headfirst—and was now completely lost.

"Damn it…if there was ever a time that I needed a Pokémon that knows Flash…" Naruto frowned as he took another step forward, his outstretched hand running along the damp wall of the cave.

_"…Ever since I've come to Sinnoh, I've been searching for a strong opponent…and so far nothing. Maybe Sinnoh is just filled with a bunch of weaklings."_

_"That was pathetic. Give up on being a trainer—you aren't cut out to be one."_

'_Gaara…' _Naruto growled, moving just a bit quicker as anger entered his mind.

"_Shut up, dobe. Just because you want to be kissing the ground all the time, doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to rise up and actually improve."_

"_Did you expect something different? I told you—you always kiss the ground while I struggle to get to new heights—there's a difference in our strength, Naruto."_

'_Sasuke…' _Naruto's glare practically pierced the darkness of the cave, his fist clenched as his pace quickened even more.

_"My team and I have been training to take on any challenge! I'm looking forward to this year's League!"_

'_Minato…!" _Naruto's anger clouded his mind, so much so that he didn't notice the light at the end of the tunnel he currently charging down, "I won't lose to any of you!"

Naruto ran through the exit he had stumbled upon, only to find himself in an large, rock dome, with the night's sky peaking through the opening in the cave's ceiling, A small waterfall ran down one wall, creating a river that flowed out of the clearing and allowed lush grass to grow over the hard stones. There, standing in the center of the room, was a large swarm of Gible, with a single, taller Pokémon standing before them all. It resembled a Gible, but taller with different features. For one, the whites of its eyes were pitch black and the iris was yellow. The fin on top of its head was now on its back, leading to a tail with a smaller fin on it. Its arms were longer, with a single white claw on either one and a single fin on its forearms. Its legs were also longer, with two sharps spikes on both of its thighs. The Pokémon reared back its head and opened its mouth, letting out a ferocious roar, "GABITE!"

Naruto noticed that once the Gabite roared, all the Gible grew silent and one in particular, with a noticeable scar on its eye, stepped forward. Naruto frowned when he saw the Gible, _'That's the one that attacked me outside the cave…what's it doing?'_

"Gab! Gabite! Bite!" the Gabite roared angrily at the Gible, who looked to the ground before the Gabite.

"…Gible," the Gible muttered weakly.

"Gabite!"

"…Gi…"

The Gabite's glare seemed to sharpen as anger and resentment entered its eyes, "Gabite?"

Naruto's mind froze when he saw the Gible finally look up from the ground, the glare in the tiny shark's eyes reminding him of the glare he would send to the statue of his father in the park. The Gible took a step forward and unwaveringly shouted, "Gible!"

Gabite's irises seemed to shrink back in pure fury, and the fin on its right forearm started to glow as it charged up a Dragon Claw, "Gabite!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked from the attack to the scar on the Gible's eye, _'Don't tell me that's how…!'_

"GA_BITE_!" Gabite roared and charged forward, its Dragon Claw extended.

"Take-Down, Beldum!"

Beldum collided with Gabite's head, knocking it to the ground a good few feet away. The Gibles all seemed to growl in shock, surprise, and anger seeing their leader attacked as Naruto rushed into the middle of the fray. He and Beldum stood in front of the scarred Gible, shielding it from the Gabite. The Gabite stood once more as the crowd of Gible began to advance slowly on Naruto and Beldum.

"Gabite!" Gabite roared, causing the Gible to freeze in their tracks and take three steps back. The Gabite then turned his attention back to Naruto, "Ga?"

Naruto, sensing just what the Dragon-type asked, growled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you got that? We won't let you hurt that Gible anymore!"

"Gib!"

Naruto turned to find the scarred Gible staring up at him with a glare. Naruto frowned, kneeled down, and bonked the Pokémon lightly on the head before standing back up and facing the Gabite, "…Idiot. I know what it's like to feel alone. I know what it's like to hate everyone around you. But I know it's hard to admit you need help, too. So, just this once, sit back and relax…and let me show you what it feels like when a friend has your back. Because I'll definitely protect you—that's what my resolve is saying!"

The scarred Gible stared up at Naruto with wide eyes, but said nothing as Naruto and Beldum moved towards Gabite. Naruto glared at the Gabite, "You understand what I'm saying, right? Get up and fight—I'll show you what we "losers" can do!"

"Gabite!" the Gabite shouted, rushing at Beldum with another Dragon Claw.

"Take-Down, Beldum!" Naruto ordered.

"Bel!" Beldum flew at the Dragon-type as quickly as it could. As the Gabite drew back its Dragon Claw and launched it forward, Beldum rammed into the glowing claw, unwilling to back down. The two stayed in a stalemate for a moment before Gabite's second arm started to glow, another Dragon Claw forming.

"Beldum, move!" Naruto shouted. Before Beldum could follow the order, though, Gabite brought his second Dragon Claw down on Beldum, knocking it into the crowd of Gible, which quickly moved away to avoid being hit. Beldum lay on the ground for a moment, unmoving, before rising to the air once more.

"Take-Down, one more time, Beldum!" Naruto shouted. Beldum flew forward with its attack, heading towards Gabite with determination in its eye. It was about ten feet away when Gabite drew back his head and released a powerful Dragon Rage that shot towards Beldum. Beldum, unable to dodge mid-attack, was hit full-force and was knocked back to where it was on the ground.

"Beldum!" Naruto shouted in concern and began to move towards Beldum, only to be blocked by a wall of Gible, "Out of the way, you little bastards! I need to get to Beldum!"

Gabite, meanwhile, was walking up to Beldum, another Dragon Claw charged up and a dangerous glint in its eye. He growled deeply, however, when he found his path blocked by a small, scar-baring Gible, "Gabite!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to check behind him where the scarred Gible once stood, _'When did he…?'_

"Gible!"

"Gab!"

"Gi—"

The Gible was knocked aside by a powerful and supper-effective Dragon Claw to the side of his head. The Gible rolled twice as it landed hard on the cave's floor, coming to a stop on its side. The Gabite paid him no more attention and continued on his way to Beldum, who had yet to move. Charging up another Dragon Claw and finally reaching its destination, the Gabite raised the attack over his head just as Beldum began to glow, and brought it down…only for a powerful, vice-like grip to catch his arm. Naruto and the scarred Gible stared in surprise as a new Pokémon stood in Beldum's place. The main body was blue and was disc-shaped, with two white spikes on either side of its head and a single white spike for a nose, which lay in between two glowing red eyes. It had two powerful-looking arms that closely resembled Beldums, each with three white claws on the end. As it held tightly on the Gabite's Dragon Claw, the Pokémon let out a bellowing, "Metang!"

Gabite glared at its new foe, and charged a second Dragon Claw, which it threw forward. Metang quickly caught the attack in its other hand. Suddenly, Gabite began to glow a soft blue and was launched back into the wall of the cave.

"T-That was Confusion…" Naruto slowly broke out into a smile.

"Gabite!" Gabite roared as it launched a Dragon Rage forward, only for Metang to dodge it by hovering higher into the air with a Magnet Rise attack.

Metang, still in the air, proceeded to pull back one of its blue claws, which began to glow silver, as it drew closer to Gabite. Gabite, seeing the Metal Claw attack coming, raised two Dragon Claws over its head to block. As Metang launched the Metal Claw forward, it smashed into Gabite's Dragon Claws with enough force to push the Dragon-type's own attacks into his face, hitting him with his own Dragon Claws and pushing him further into the stone wall. Metang, seeing the attack connect, backed off and glared at his opponent, who fell from the wall to the floor, out cold. The crowd of Gible rushed forward to aid their leader as Metang came hovering back over to Naruto happily.

"You did great, Metang!" Naruto grinned, hugging his Pokémon.

"Tang!" Metang called happily before it was returned to its Pokéball. Naruto then turned to the scarred Gible, who had recently recovered from the hit he took and was looking towards the blond. Naruto grinned at the shark, "From one "loser" to another—remember, we "losers" can get pretty damn strong, too!"

That said, Naruto turned and exited the cave, the Gible staring intently at his retreating form, "…Gible…"

* * *

"…Now I remember why I didn't turn around earlier…" Naruto smiled as he looked around the dark, damp cave, "…I'm completely lost!"

"Hey, kid, you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto blinked as a flashlight shined in his face, "Yeah, that's me, why?"

"We're the Hearthome Emergency Rescue Workers," a tall man explained as he walked towards the blond, "Some girl named Maylene requested that we look for you—she said you had a talent for getting stupidly and hopelessly lost."

"…I was just taking a walk?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, _'Sometimes Maylene, I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you.'_

"She said she has ramen waiting for you at the Pokémon Center, too," another worker laughed, before they realized that the blond had rushed past them after those words, "H-Hey, wait, you'll just get lost again!"

'_Kiss, definitely kiss!' _Naruto thought happily as he ran to see his one, true love—ramen.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Like I said, sorry I've been gone for so longer, just trust me when I say I've been busy. I would tell you, but the explanation would take longer than this whole chapter and would bump the story up to an "M" rating. Next time: Naruto vs. Fantina!


End file.
